Lost Love
by Lielay
Summary: Three years after Lorilie's tragic death, Brand Nightstar is left wandering the world, wondering of his lost love. But what happens when Lielay is kidnapped by an old foe? Brand then sets out with four friends who must perform odd tasks to rescue Lielay.
1. Meetings

Plucking a few random notes on his faded wooden lute, the half-elf bard, Brand Nightstar stared at the dark sky and thought of his lost love, Lorilie Tinderblade. Brushing his short blonde hair out of his eyes, he sighed and turned towards Kelethin that waited ahead for him. It loomed in the endless sky with its ever-wonderful inhabitants and buildings. It had been three years since he was last in the magnificent tree city. It had been three years since Lorilie took her life to understand the meaning and to get all her questions answered.  
  
Brand, himself, did not understand the cruel world Norrath offered him or the uncaring Gods that laughed and pointed at him from their pampered palaces. Hoisting his one pack and numerous instrument cases up higher on his back, the half-elf approached the ancient lifts that carried the people up to the platforms that the city sat upon. The skeptical guards eyed the strange bard and watched him lightly step onto the mechanical lift.  
  
Out of the corner of his striking blue eyes, Brand saw a quick bright glimmer. He spun around as the lift began to ascend. The shimmering light he saw, vanished into the trees just as quickly as it appeared. Raking his mind for the directions to Joshua Liltreehuggr's house, Brand pushed the shining lights out of his head and stepped off the lift and onto the main platform. After getting lost twice, the bard finally stopped and asked the nearest wood elf if they knew Joshua. Thankfully, they did. It was quite a short distance to the house from where Brand stood.  
  
Inhaling deeply, Brand neared the cozy looking house. He considered the elves that lived in the home family. If Lorilie were still with him, he would have married her and really would have become family. Knocking on the solid oak door slowly, Brand stepped back a foot and waited nervously. The door opened and a pretty wood elf with hazel eyes stared at him with her brow raised in confusion.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked.  
  
"You don't remember me, do you?" he smiled.  
  
"...No." she had a blank expression.  
  
"Remember a bard that entertained your family three years ago that came with Lorilie?" he shifted his weight to his other foot.  
  
The girl thought for a moment. "Brand!" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I've been thinking, Kayla." He patted her shoulder.  
  
"For three years?" she smirked. "Well, come in. Father and Mother will be so glad to see you!" Kayla hugged Brand again.  
  
Leading Brand into the cheery elven home, Kayla ran ahead to where Joshua, her father, sat reading by a small fire. Joshua brushed his light brown hair behind his ears and looked at his daughter, smiling. Kayla pointed behind them towards where Brand stood with his lute still in his hand. Rising from the chair rapidly, Joshua crossed to the bard in less than five seconds and embraced him. He called for Birria, his wife, and helped Brand place all his supplies on the ground. A petit elf came striding into the room with a small wood elven child following after her skirts.  
  
The little child squealed with excitement once she spotted Brand and his musical instruments and rushed over to his side. The tiny girl put her fingers in her mouth and giggled. "Brand pay moo-zic." It seemed like her whole hand was shoved in her mouth as she talked. The others laughed and all crowded around the half-elf.  
  
"By Tunare, she remembers you." Birria smiled and pulled Brand into a motherly hug.  
  
"I think Saria only just remembers the music." Brand chuckled aloud.  
  
"When did you arrive in Kelethin?" Joshua stepped beside his wife.  
  
"Just now. I wanted to see you and your family. I was also hoping to talk to Lielay." He was lead to a chair to sit and rest his feet.  
  
Joshua's smile fell. "Lielay vanished the day after you left. We were hoping she was with you." He bit his bottom lip.  
  
"My goodness, can't that girl stay in one place for longer than a second?" Birria hustled around the room offering cold beverages.  
  
"My sister is a very troubled elf. She is so confused on what to do. Losing our parents when we were young, Danny, Caleb, Albain, and then watching Lorilie jump into that volcano...I don't blame her for running. All her life, Lielay has lost someone she's loved." Joshua cradled his head in his hands.  
  
A knock on the front door broke the silence in the Liltreehuggr house as Kayla jumped up and ran to answer the door. A few moments later, two iksars walked into the room and bowed their heads politely to all those that stared. Smiling, Brand crossed to the two and patted each one on the back and shook their clawed hands. Mirk Swiftscale and his son, Slith, smiled back. The older iksar then laughed and embraced the half-elf. Brand was getting used to all the attention and hugged back. Joshua and Birria welcomed the two lizardmen in as little Saria ran behind Slith and grabbed his scaly tail.  
  
"We sssaw young Nightstar enter your resssidence and had to come over an welcome him back." Mirk told Joshua.  
  
"Isss Sssaria alwaysss going to play with my tail whenever ssshe ssseesss me?" Slith turned around and showed everyone that Saria was hugging his tail and refused to let go.  
  
The room exploded in laughter as Birria reached down and tried to pry her youngest child's hands off of Slith's tail. It took a few minutes before Birria actually accomplished freeing Slith from Saria's death hold. The young iksar then stuck out his forked tongue at the child and hissed teasingly. Brand raided his left eyebrow at Slith and stared at him acting like a child.just how he remembered the former cook at the Windchaser's Port. Slith, as Brand recalled, was about the same age as himself.  
  
"Where have your travels taken you these few years?" Joshua asked Brand over dinner a few hours later.  
  
"Mainly around Antonica. I was trying to avoid Faydwer." Brand sipped his elven wine in a nicely crafted silver goblet.  
  
"It'sss jussst nice to sssee you again." Mirk patted his stomach with one hand and with the other, pushed his plate away. "Excellent meal, Birria." He added.  
  
"I'm very worried about Lielay." Brand accidentally said aloud.  
  
"We all are." Mirk shook his head, he answered immediately.  
  
Joshua was silent as he ate another bite of the fresh green salad that lay before him. Getting up to gather all the empty plates, Birria wiped a single tear off her bright cheek and scurried off to place the dishes in the sink. No one openly wanted to say it, but almost everyone believed Lielay dead. Brand, on the other hand, had hope that Lielay was alive and well. Helping her mother, Kayla rose and collected glasses and goblets. Slith leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms and legs. He scratched the top of his flat gray head; the only problem was that he had so many little horns; his hand could only reach a few spots.  
  
They all moved to the spacious living room where Joshua lit the fire again and offered Mirk a pipe to smoke. He thought Brand and Slith were still too young to be smoking. Taking advantage of the eerie silence, Brand crossed to his instruments and pulled his flute out carefully. Wetting his lips, the bard took a deep breath and started his song. The next instant, Saria raced into the room with her nightclothes on and began jumping in small circles, she laughed uncontrollably. Birria grabbed her child and led her back to her bed; the whole time, Saria kicked and screamed to go listen to Brand.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake her." He started to put his flute back in the case.  
  
"No, please continue playing. It's been a while since I've heard any decent music." Joshua smiled.  
  
Grinning for ear to ear, Brand pressed the hand-carved flute to his moistened lips and began to play again. Faces brightened and sorrows faded when those around the half-elf started to enjoy the free entertainment. Kayla jumped up and pulled Slith into a difficult dance. Mirk laughed at his clumsy son and relaxed in his chair; his tail twitching to and fro. The music and dancing went on for an hour straight without any sort of rest or break.  
  
Turning towards the open window for some fresh air, Brand stepped closer and glanced out. A bright shining light disappeared from his sight; it was the same light he had seen when he arrived at Kelethin. Brand's song stuttered and he blew a bitter note. Those around him covered their ears and stared at the bard. Snatching the instrument from his mouth, Brand leaned out the window and watched the glittering light glide behind a neighboring house.  
  
"Well, it's getting late anyway. We should all get some sleep." Joshua yawned.  
  
"You are welcomed to stay in our extra bedroom, Brand." Birria said to the bard before taking Joshua's hand and walking to their back bedroom.  
  
"We ssshall ssspeak to you tomorrow." Slith bowed his head and left the Liltreehuggr house with his father.  
  
"Come. I'll show you the spare room." Kayla motioned Brand to follow her.  
  
Closing the window, Brand gave one last glace outside and obediently followed Kayla while grabbing his supplies. His first night back in Kelethin and yet he wanted to leave again. He knew not to go, though. Deciding on how long he would stay, Brand thought to himself as he closed the door to the room he was staying in. One week. One week and that's all he could handle. 


	2. Dismal Campfires

Poking at the small dismal fire with a long stick, Lielay shuffled through the dieing ashes. Throwing on another log, the wood elf held her long silky brown hair back to keep it from falling into the miserable flames or ashes. Looking up at her beautiful city of Kelethin, Lielay sighed. She could go back home and sleep in a nice warm bed, but what for? She didn't want the crowd of people ambushing her with questions and emotions. Plus, nature was much more comforting. Draping a wolf-skin blanket around her shoulders, Lielay picked up a fresh apple and bit into it. The juices dripped down her chin and onto her neck.  
  
For the past three years, Lielay had been following Brand Nightstar through his travels. She vowed to protect the lad from harm and to keep him from doing anything harsh to himself. He was like a son to her in a way. He loved her only daughter and followed her through all her dangers three years ago. Brand was Lorilie's true love. Lielay wiped the tears forming in her forest green eyes away and dug her teeth into the apple again.  
  
Seeing Brand and her brother, Joshua's family enjoying themselves with music and food, filled Lielay's heart with happiness. She was almost tempted to jump through the open window and join them. Thinking about that last thought, Lielay cursed to herself. How could she have been so carefree to let Brand see her? He didn't know that the shining light was Lielay, but indeed it was. Sighing again, Lielay shook her head and began to fall into a light sleep after casted a protected shield around herself.  
  
Gazing at the slumbering wood elf, two dark elves laughed softly and stepped back quietly. The make dark elf had shimmering silver hair; dark piercing eyes, and wore green robes that blended in with the surroundings. What seemed like a permanent frown was plastered in the female's narrow face. Her white sheet of hair hung loosely to the middle of her back. Her left eye was sewn shut due to a recent fight a few weeks before. Her one purple eye glared into everything it fell upon. She wore black leather that hugged her curves tightly; the male often peered at her partly exposed bosoms and her swaying hips.  
  
"Hurry the pace, would ya?" he sneered.  
  
"Vinx, I have to check my blind spot before I can continue. Maybe if you would do it for me, we could get there faster." She barked.  
  
"You don't have to check everywhere." He rolled his dark eyes.  
  
"Yes I do! I always have with extraordinary ease, but now since that damned barbarian attacked me, I can't!" she swung her hand to hit his head.  
  
Vinx stopped her. "That barbarian just dug his dagger into your eye and popped it right out." He teased. "You should have been on your guard that day." He laughed. "Ah, Victoria, you know that I care for you." He pinched her bottom rather hard.  
  
Slapping his hand away, Victoria silently walked on with her head held up high. Parting a thick clump of bushes, the two dark elves glided to the small clearing and waited. Moments later, an extremely pale high elf with bright yellow hair appeared in front of them by using his magical powers. He had a smug grin on his face as he looked from one elf to the other. Along the side of the high elf's face, ran a thick scar from the top of his head to his chin.  
  
"So, I take it you know where Lielay is?" he pulled out a small bag of coins and waved it teasingly in the face of Vinx.  
  
"Of course we know! Why do you think we came back?" Vinx reached for the money.  
  
"Good." He tossed the bag towards Victoria who caught it quickly and pocketed it. "And you two know the plan I carefully and skillfully worked out?" he straightened his red vest.  
  
Victoria stepped forward towards the taller elf. "We threaten Brand's life in some way, without killing him though," she said disappointedly. "Lielay will come to his aid, since she has always done that, then we capture her, knock her out, force that potion that will diminish her powers, and take her to you." A brief smile flashed across her face.  
  
"Why do you want to kidnap Lielay, Papsworth?" Vinx sarcastically said the high elf's name.  
  
"For business you wouldn't understand." He turned his back to the elves and began to walk away. "Tell me once you have Lielay." He vanished, leaving slight mist of mana circling around in the clearing.  
  
Eyeing the small bulge in Victoria's tight pants where the bag of money was placed, Vinx licked his lips and stepped over to her, their bodies' only inches away from each other. Victoria stared at him with her one eye and waited for him to do something. His arms wrapped around her back and waist as he pulled her so close that Victoria breathed in the air Vinx exhaled. His lips met with hers as his hands began to wander. Sticking one hand into her pants, Vinx slowly edged out the money she slipped in there from Papsworth. Once it was eased out, he snatched it to his chest and pulled quickly away from Victoria.  
  
"That was quite easy." He chuckled as the bad switched from his right hand to his left.  
  
"Your mother was an orc!" Victoria shouted as she lunged for the small bag.  
  
"I am willingly going to share with you, just I'm going to have more. I do more work so I get more money. And for that remark, you get less...even though I never knew my mother, so she could have been an orc." He grabbed the back of Victoria's head to keep her from hurting him and laughed.  
  
"It's my money!" she screamed.  
  
Lielay's eyes snapped open as a scream reached her pointed ears. While grabbing her sword, she jumped up and silently traveled through the forest with light feet. Ducking behind trees and bushes, the slender wood elf peered cautiously into a small grove. Two dark elves fought and yelled insulting remarks at each other continuously. The male held a brown bag high above his head while the one-eyed female jumped hopelessly for it. Shaking her head, Lielay thought to herself about how greedy dark elves were. Turning, something familiar caught Lielay's attention in the female elf.  
  
A past memory flashed vividly in Lielay's mind; a dark elven woman tied up and thrown over Mirk Swiftscale's shoulders. Valamora. But this girl was not the dark elf Lielay knew. There was so much resemblances between the two though. Thinking harder, this girl's face popped up again. Well over three years ago, when Albain was still alive, he had supposedly hired a dark elf girl to spy on Lorilie. This was that dark elf girl. Pushing all the new information out of her head, Lielay glided back to her camp that lay a quarter of a mile away. Her delicate ears picked up every little sound the forest and its inhabitants made while she sat sharpening her blade. 


	3. Run ins

Slith's yellow eyes squinted from the heat and steam that was rising from the fire he cooked at. His light gray scales changed colors in the flickering firelight. It was very early in the morning as he sat and cooked breakfast for himself and Brand in the forest. The half-elf was sitting up in an ancient tree writing in a small book he carried around at all times. He gazed into the dim morning sky and pocketed the book and quill.  
  
"I'm starved." Brand stretched his arms over his head.  
  
"Jussst wait, pointy earsss." Slith hissed with laughter.  
  
Taking a large leaf, Slith placed the fried wolf meat, which was seasoned, on it and handed it to his friend. Brand smiled and rubbed his hands together before taking a large bite. Slith took his own meat and tore it to shreds in his mouth of razor sharp teeth.  
  
"So, what's happened while I've been gone?" Brand placed down his food, cleaned the slippery grease from his hands and face, and took out his flute he carried to polish it.  
  
"Nothing. I've been waiting for sssomeone to return and ssstart an adventure, ssso I could go with them." Slith laughed again and threw his leaf he held into the fire. "When are you leaving again?" Slith added.  
  
"What makes you think that I'm going to leave?" Brand chuckled heartily.  
  
"Jussst admit it, you hate it here." The young lizardman stomped out the small fire and shoved his meager supplies in his faded pack.  
  
A soft breeze rustled the multicolored leaves of the forest's trees that pulsed with life and energy. Everything in the forests of Faydwer lived with this kind of magic; that was the beauty of it. Brand sighed heavily and ran his hand against one of the legendary trunks. "I don't hate it here, it's just I don't like lingering in one place for too long." He tightened his belt.  
  
Slith opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and stood hastily. He turned his head to the right and gradually stepped forward. He stopped and returned to Brand's side. "We have company." The iksar held his clawed hands up and bent his knees.  
  
From behind numerous trees that circled where the two friends ate, came a band of rouge-looking humans. It looked and smelt like these humans hadn't bathed or changed their clothes for months. Brand crinkled his nose in disgust and grimaced at the filthy men. Slith hissed and swung his tail to try to frighten them.  
  
"Get 'em boys." One human smiled, showing off half rotten teeth.  
  
Brand stepped back and stood with his mouth open in alarm. He couldn't believe someone would let his or her teeth get that bad. Slith punched his in the arm to make him snap back to reality since the group of dirty men closed in. Right away, Brand started to look around for anything to help protect himself and Slith.  
  
Two men lunged and tackled the half-elf to the forest floor. Brand quickly tried to wriggle out from under their bulky bodies, but was pinned against a tree. The fists that slammed into his face and the shoed feet that kicked into his stomach were all a blur to him. He tired to turn his head to see how Slith was, but could only see a circle of men around the iksar.  
  
Slith whipped his tail around and hit it against one man's legs, causing the human to collapse to the ground. The man jumped back up and he and the three other men stepped closer. Bad choice for them though, Slith leapt into the air and did a spinning kick that sent all four men sprawling to the ground. Slith then sprang over to Brand's aid and threw the two men off the elf.  
  
From behind the two, the six men grabbed their arms and circled them. "You shouldn't had put up a fight." The rotten tooth man sneered as he pulled out a stained blade. "Should have never left your city, boys."  
  
Out of nowhere a trail of flame shot between the bandits. Dazed, the two men that held Slith and Brand let go of their arms. A loud screech high up in the sky made everyone look up. A griffin with brown and golden feathers dove towards the group with his talons exposed and ready to strike.  
  
"It'sss Kelvren." Slith let out a cheer and turned to kick a man into a tree.  
  
Kelvren the griffin swooped low and took two men to the ground. He tore at them with his claws and deadly beak. The large griffin finished with those two and trotted over to another helpless man, Brand pushed the bandit to the ground for Kel before running to a flaming branch and breaking it off. Brand chased after a lone bandit with the flaming stick while Kel moved on to his next victim. Soon after, the six bandits were no more.  
  
"Arrren't you lucky that I decided to come back to Kelethin today?" the griffin ruffled his feathers.  
  
Brand laughed and shook his head as he bent to pick up his flute. He had missed Kel and his amazing power of speech while he was gone traveling. Kel was bonded to Caleb as his guardian many years ago when Caleb was about eight years of age. After Caleb's death, Kel flew off without telling anyone and was never seen until this day.  
  
"Where have you been, Kel?" Slith crossed to the griffin.  
  
"None of yourrr busssinessssss." Kel slurred.  
  
"It isss ssso my busssinessssss." The lizardman shook his head.  
  
"Stop it! I can't stand all the s's, it sounds like a nest of angry snakes." Brand chuckled and tossed Slith his pack.  
  
Kel walked in between Slith and Brand as they headed back to the safe city of Kelethin. Behind his back, Brand heard his two companions snickering remarks back and froth. He sighed and sped up so he didn't have to listen to their comments.  
  
Kel spread out his wings and hit Slith in the head. "Go crrrawl in a hole, cold blood." He teased.  
  
"Go lay an egg." Slith stuck out his forked tongue.  
  
"Oh yesss, that wasss a sssmarrrt rrremarrrk, yourrr kind alssso laysss eggsss." Kel rolled his large amber colored eyes.  
  
"Well, at leassst I had a come-back!" Slith threw up his hands.  
  
"Go munch on rrrocks." The griffin bumped his rear into Slith's leg, making him stumbling.  
  
Brands stopped and glared at the two. His lips twitched in an ominous sort of way. The two quit their bickering and continued on their way in silence. Reaching the lift, the wood elven guard paused them for a brief moment to collect their names and business before permitting them to step onto the mechanical lift.  
  
Vendors, merchants, children, weary travelers, and citizens of Kelethin scattered the platforms above as the three walked off the lift and towards the Liltreehuggr house. Small children gasped in shock and surprise to see a tame griffin walking next to an iksar and half-elf. Kel shook his shiny feathers and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Brand asked.  
  
"Little childrrren make me nerrrvousss." He avoided eye contact with the surrounding crowd of elven kids.  
  
"Why?" Slith laughed.  
  
"They tend to pull out all my featherrrsss and poke me. I don't like it and I can't sssmack them orrr elssse I would injurrre them." The griffin sighed again and quickened the pace to get away from the small elves.  
  
The front door of the Liltreehuggr house was open letting the fresh air fill the rooms. Brand walked in with the other two following behind. Joshua was polishing his treasured sword that he used in the Orc Battles over twenty years ago when the trio came in. Joshua smiled and called for his family to come see who had come back. Saria, his youngest daughter, skidded into the room and ran to hug the griffin's leg.  
  
"Thisss isss the only child I like." Kel nudged Saria's dark little head.  
  
"For the moment you do." Slith eyed the little girl while grabbing his tail.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kel looked down into the elven girl's face.  
  
"You'll find out sssoon enough." He disappeared out the door and headed to his family's home while laughing aloud. 


	4. Kidnapped

Carefully placing his delicate flute case into one of his two packs, Brand tightened the strings on the top and closed the bag. Beside him, Slith was shoving his belongings in two bags of his own; the iksar was so excited about going with Brand. It had been exactly one week since the day Brand arrived in Kelethin. The elf-elf stood, sighed, and started to make his rounds to say good-bye to everyone.  
  
"I've already sssaid farewell to my family and friendsss, ssso it'sss jussst you that isss delaying our leaving." Slith straightened his back and yawned.  
  
"I'm on my way, don't rush me." Brand rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
Waiting outside their home, Slith's family said their good-byes to the half-elf, wished him good travels and said to visit back soon. Brand departed from their large home with an armload of provisions and gifts. Stopping only for a quick moment to pack his new supplies, Brand headed towards the Liltreehuggr house to say his farewell's there.  
  
Joshua, his wife, and his two daughters stood with yet more gifts for him. After having Birria hug him for the hundredth time and Kayla kiss him on the cheek once more, Brand followed Joshua who motioned him into the house. Crossing to a locked chest in the corner, Joshua opened it and slowly pulled out a sheathed sword. He got up and handed the long blade to the bard.  
  
"I've noticed you carried no weapon.so here. I want you to be safe in your journeys."  
  
"I carry my small dagger...sometimes." Brand added.  
  
"This is Albain's sword. I found it when I found his and Caleb's bodies in the forest." Joshua let out a sigh.  
  
"Thank you." Was all Brand could say in return.  
  
"Be safe my lad." Joshua clapped the younger elf's shoulder and the two walked back outside.  
  
A short time later, Brand and Slith were traveling through the Greater Faydark towards the Butcher Block Mountains where they would take the boat to wherever they wanted to go. Slith began to hum a quite awkward song that Brand had never heard before. He quickly took out his small book and began to copy down the notes Slith hummed. Slith changed his humming in pitch and the song now sounded beautiful to the half-elf's ears.  
  
"What do you call this tune you hum?" Brand held his quill, ready to jot down the title.  
  
"I made it up. It'sss about Lorilie." Slith bowed his horned head.  
  
Biting his bottom lip hardly, Brand slowly wrote "Lorilie's Song" over the notes he just copied down. He pushed his small book and quill into his pocket, hauled his packs higher up his back, and continued their walk. Slith did not resume his humming; he did not want to hurt Brand. A strong breeze picked up and swirled clusters of leaves around the two's heads.  
  
Jumping in front of the two friends, two dark elves blocked the road. The one-eyed female held a dagger in each hand, while the male held his palms up. "Let us pass." Brand growled and pulled out Albain's sword. "I know who you two fiends are.Victoria and Vinx."  
  
Slith stared at Brand confused. "How did you know?"  
  
"Because Victoria and I used to work for Albain years ago." He glared at the dark elf.  
  
"Wait." Slith turned to Victoria. "Aren't you Valamora'sss lossst daughter?" the iksar asked.  
  
"I'm not lost, but yes I am her daughter. Just as you are Mirk's pathetic son." She sneered.  
  
"Let's just get this over with." Vinx snarled and began to chant.  
  
Brand leapt forward in attempt to slice Vinx with his sword, but Victoria intercepted him with her daggers. She twirled around and tried to stab the bard. Slith brought his staff down on her shoulder, causing her to stumble and cower behind Vinx. Finally, the enchanter finished his spell and shot it at the two in front of him. Brand and Slith flew back ten feet and rolled over on the ground.  
  
Lightning shot from the sky and hit Victoria, but missed Vinx by just inches. The enchanter grinned evilly, pulled out a vile, and raced off into some nearby trees. Victoria shakily got to her feet and slowly crossed to the two on the ground. She kicked each one hard in the stomach before chasing off after Vinx.  
  
"What wasss that about?" Slith coughed.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
A scream erupted din the forest making startled birds fly out of their nests in the tress and circled above. The two dark elves returned, but in between them an unconscious wood elf was dragged. Brand's heart stopped. It was Lielay.  
  
"Release her!" Brand jumped to his feet.  
  
"Stand back half-breed." Vinx tossed a rolled piece of paper to him. "Take that to Lielay's brother and tell him that his sister is powerless now." Vinx threw back this head in laughter.  
  
"You ssstole her powersss?" Slith gasped.  
  
"Yes. I was given an extraordinary potion form my new employer that if drunken, the victim's powers are lost forever." The dark elf persistent his grinning.  
  
"And Lielay drank it." Victoria's daggers disappeared from her hands.  
  
"Be sure to take that scroll to her brother." Vinx mumbled a few simple words and he, Victoria, and Lielay were gone.  
  
Without a word to Slith, Brand grabbed his packs and as fast as he could, started running towards Kelethin. Slith too took his packs and followed behind. Brand's pants snagged on the underbrush, but he just ignored it as he dodged trees and jumped over small bushes.  
  
Not even stopping to tell the guard his name, Brand ran onto the lift and pushed down the lever to carry his up to the main platforms. Scampering over the edge before the lift was even level with the platform, Brand raced to the Liltreehuggr house as he pushed past wood elves.  
  
Knocking franticly on the locked door, Brand shouted for Joshua to answer. Moments later, Joshua opened the door and tried to make out what the bard was saying. "Lielay's been kidnapped and her druid powers are gone!" Brand finally spat out. He handed Joshua the scroll as Slith ran up behind and panted beside Brand.  
  
Tearing the letter open, the wood elf quickly read what was written. Joshua growled and crumbled the paper into a ball. He then tossed it as far as he could over the ledge. Brand was still catching his breath when Slith straightened up and spoke. "What did it sssay?"  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you the story of how Albain saved Lielay's life from a crazed high elf named Papsworth?" Joshua inhaled deeply.  
  
"I remember Caleb telling me sssomething about that?" Slith said.  
  
"That letter was from that same high elf, Papsworth. It said that he is finally avenging his old master by taking Lielay. He wrote that if we want Lielay back a rescue team must go to the Freeport Arenas." Joshua yelled a curse.  
  
"I'm going." Brand finally spoke.  
  
"Asss will I." Mirk came up behind them and said.  
  
"Well, I'm going too." Slith stood beside his father.  
  
"You can't leave me." Kel trotted out of the house.  
  
"We leave today." Joshua growled again.  
  
"You're not coming Jossshua." Mirk stepped forward. "You have a family to take care of here. Leave thisss missssssion to usss. I can get help in Freeport."  
  
Joshua didn't say anything for a minute or so. "I trust you four. Bring back Lielay safe."  
  
"Don't worry Joshua. We will all come back safe." Brand turned on his heel and headed to the lift with his three companions trailing behind. 


	5. The Freeport Duels

Brand sprang nimbly over the small gap that lay between the Butcher Block Docks and the ship that was leaving to Freeport. Kel flew across the opening and leaded perfectly next to the half-elf. The boat moved further away from the docks as Mirk and his son, Slith, hurtled over the larger gap. The four laughed lightly before handing the stunned captain of the ship a couple of pieces of gold.  
  
"I hate boatsss." Slith sat against the railing and held his head in his hands. "I love water, but hate boatsss." He moaned.  
  
"We've barely left the docks and you're already sick?" Brand placed his packs, along with everyone else's in a small pile.  
  
"Ssshove it, pointy earsss, before I tossssss you over the ssside." Slith threatened.  
  
"Ressst alwaysss helpsss, my ssson." Mirk patted Slith's shoulder.  
  
"How can I ressst with all of you pessstering me?" Slith raised his head and glared.  
  
"Don't give me that look." Mirk growled.  
  
"Thisss isss going to be an excellent rrride." Kel sat his large feathery rump down and smiled.  
  
"I'm going below deck to drown my worries in ale.and so I don't have to hear those two arguing." Brand ran down the steps leading to the small bar that the ship offered.  
  
Kel turned back to the bickering iksars; his smile grew wider each time one of the lizardmen shouted an insult to the other. He watched Mirk raise his clawed hand as if to smack his son's head, but the iksar put it down before anything happened. The griffin laughed and laid his great mass on the wooden floorboards to watch in a more comfortable position.  
  
*****  
  
Papsworth hovered over Lielay as he stared and smiled. "It was very nice of that druid to port us here so we didn't have to take a ship." He said to Lielay who was tied up and gagged.  
  
Lielay started saying insolent remarks, but the cloth in her mouth only allowed her to mumble. Vinx stroked his chin as he put his arm around Victoria's shoulders. "What do you want us to tell our friend at the arena?"  
  
"Tell him to prepare some fighters for a couple of duels. Tell him that he will have three or four days to practice since the boat should dock within those days." Papsworth smoothed his red vest and stood. "Victoria, stay here while Vinx and I go to report this information." He eyed the female dark elf.  
  
"Why do you have to go?" Victoria sneered.  
  
"I have to tell these moronic humans the next clue to where to find Lielay if her rescuers are successful in the duels." Papsworth pushed Vinx and the two began their way.  
  
"Intolerable bastard." Victoria said under her breath.  
  
"Mmmm hmmm." Lielay nodded her head in agreement before sighing heavily and closing her eyes to rest.  
  
*****  
  
After three days of nerve-racking days of sailing, the four; Kel, Slith, Mirk, and Brand pushed their way through the busy, crowded streets of Freeport. Mirk had told them that an old and loyal friend of his and Lielay's lived in Freeport and would most likely help them on their quest. That was where their first stop was; to this mysterious friend of the iksar's.  
  
Leading his companions down abandoned, dirty back alleys and streets, Mirk stopped outside an ordinary house and knocked promptly. Nothing happened. Mirk rapped his knuckles on the door again, only this time he shouted if any one was home. The shuffling of feet was heard from behind the door and Mirk stepped back. The human that answered yawned loudly and shielded his dim blue eyes from the late morning light.  
  
"I just got to sleep a few hours ago. Who and what do you want?" the human ran his fingers through his light brown hair that was streaked with gray.  
  
"Aubrey Bressskin. I've got a quessstion to asssk of you." Mirk shook his friend's hand.  
  
"Well, Mirk, you were always the one to bombard me with questions. Fire away." Aubrey opened is door wider and allowed the others to file in.  
  
"Lielay's been kidnapped by Papsworth." Brand said before Mirk even opened his mouth to talk.  
  
"Papsworth!" Aubrey growled. "Yes, I will help. Don't look at me like that, I knew you were going to ask for some sort of help." Aubrey threw open a cabinet and pulled out a dusty sword.  
  
"Good. We're going to the arena now. That's where we were instructed to go." Brand walked out the door.  
  
Arriving at the Freeport Arena fifteen minutes later, the five stepped down the poorly lit corridor until they came to the room where the Master of the Arena sat. The man already knew who they were and without a word, he motioned them to follow him. Stopping at a thick wooden door, the man grabbed Slith and his staff and pushed him into the sand covered arena. He did the same with the remaining four as well, except Kel, because Kel was too big to be pushed, the griffin just walked onto the arena after his friends.  
  
Already waiting for them, were six gladiator-like warriors. There were two ogres, two humans, a troll, and a dark elf. The Master of the Arena appeared on a high ledge and shouted for the duels to begin. Immediately, Slith charged one of the ogres and bashed it with his staff. The balding monster let out a war cry and swung his large mace around, trying to smash it against Slith.  
  
Brand jabbed his sword into one of the human's thighs, but the warrior barely flinched as he jumped forward to attack the half-elf. He thrusted his hilt of his weapon into Brand's jaw. The bard crumpled on the ground.  
  
Screeching, Kel tackled the human and ripped at the armor on his neck and chest. Brand rolled over and plucked the metal neckband off of the warrior. Kel dug his beak into the pathetic man's neck and killed him.  
  
Meanwhile, Mirk lashed out his tail and swiped the dark elf's head with it. Leaping into the air, Mirk kicked the unaware elf into the arena wall where his head hit and split in the back. A trail of blood stained the wall as the dark elf slid down. Mirk hissed and then jumped onto the troll's back that was attacking his son.  
  
"These are supposed to be warriors?" Aubrey yelled up at the master. "They're just everyday ruffians you find on the streets." He laughed as he pulled his sword out of the second ogre's neck.  
  
Slith and Brand slammed the second human between them before both of them brought down their weapons. The human blocked Brand's blade with his own, but was hit by Slith's staff in the ribcage. The man grunted as his lower ribs broke. As more anger swelled up in his heart, Brand held his sword with two hands and pushed it through the human's exposed head.  
  
Bucking up on his hind legs, Kel waved his front talons in the face of the troll to scare him back into Mirk and Aubrey's deadly weapons. The troll screamed menacingly and pushed the griffin to the ground. Kel's belly lay bare to the troll as he tried to turn over off his back. Kel gulped as the troll started to bring his nasty looking club down. Brand, Slith, Mirk, and Aubrey all pulled the troll back by his disgusting loincloth allowing Kel to roll away unharmed. The four quickly worked together and disposed of the unworthy creature. So ended the duels with only minor wounds, except Brand's broken jaw that they would get a healer to fix.  
  
"Was that the best you could send us Papsworth!" Aubrey shouted as loud as he could.  
  
"Very impressing." The Master of the Arena stood before them. "The high elf told me to give you, if you succeeded in killing my men, this letter that will explain where you have to go next." He handed Aubrey the paper and left the bloody arena.  
  
"Doesss that elf think we'rrre playing a game of chassse?" Kel barked.  
  
Aubrey began to read the letter a loud: "Well done on beating your first task. How did you enjoy it? Anyway, your next clue lies at the bottom of the small lake in Riverdale. One of you must swim to the bottom, somehow unlock a small chest buried in the sand, and bring the clue to the surface. It's quite an easy task; it won't take you that long. Farewell, until you receive my next clue." Aubrey sighed and passed the letter to Mirk.  
  
"I alwaysss knew Papsssworth was mentally ill, thisss jussst provesss it more." Mirk stated.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Slith said to his group.  
  
"Nothing." Brand held his jaw as he ushered them off the arena, grabbed their supplies, and hurried out onto Freeport's streets. 


	6. The Path to Rivervale

"Freeport brings back a lot of memories." Brand said as he stood and looked at the new inn, The Winderchaser's Port.  
  
Caleb and his childhood friend, Wintercloud, owned the original Winderchaser's Port over three years ago, but in the year Brand joined them, the inn was burned to the ground. The inn was rebuilt and now was owned by the old head maid, Lanie, since Wintercloud and Caleb were both gone. The human took over the management in honor of her deceased friends.  
  
"Ssshall we go in and sssay hello?" Slith waved his hands towards the doors.  
  
"No. We have to get to Rivervale. We can't delay or Lielay may never be rescued." Brand sighed and started to walk away.  
  
"How long it is too Rrriverrrvale?" Kel trotted to keep up.  
  
"Too long for you, feather-butt." Slith tripped the griffin.  
  
"I hope the sssun frrriesss you till yourrr crrrissspy, ssso we can have lizard-on-a-ssstick." Kel waved his wings and took flight.  
  
"That wasss a good one, griffin friend." Mirk laughed aloud.  
  
"We could alssso have fried chicken too, birdbrain." Slith angrily shouted up.  
  
"Enough!" Aubrey turned his head back and stared Slith down.  
  
"What happened to your sssense of humor and wild daysss, Aubrey?" Mirk quickened his pace to walk with his human friend.  
  
"It died with my brother, Yumil, and Albain." Aubrey held his head up higher and walked in silence.  
  
Not another word was spoken as the group left the Freeport gates and headed towards the Commonlands. Kelvren soared lightly through the clean afternoon air with the sun shining down on his glistening feathers. The crown of golden feathers on his head gleamed brightly like an undying, radiant light that never failed to shine.  
  
Shaking the neck of his thin woolen robe, Slith gazed ahead and welcomed the sight of trees and shade. The barren lands that lay in front of Freeport were just too hot and depressing for the lizardman. Stepping on the grass that began the boundary line for the Commonlands, the iksar sighed with relief and wiped the sweat off that was forming on his scaly forehead.  
  
Mirk slowed for a bit to follow behind the others he traveled with. His dark gray eyes swiveled to and fro looking out for any dangers that might befall on them. Mirk looked towards the sky for a brief moment to see if Kel was going to land soon; he was right. The griffin was circling above the trees searching for a place to land.  
  
The group moved on slowly through the vast ocean of tall trees and chattering wildlife. At first the path was scarcely surrounded by the forest, but soon enough, the mighty trunks closed in and the air became dense. Sporadically, there was a large gap in the canopy that allowed the five to see the sunlight and breath easier. But those occurrences passed quickly and yet again they were trudging along, taking deeper breaths because the air was so condensed.  
  
*****  
  
Wiping away the single tear off her cheek, Lielay furiously glared at the high elf, Papsworth and forced herself to walk. The two dark elves that worked for Papsworth were flanked on either side of her so she wouldn't try to run away again. The male, Vinx, eyed her and gave a small chuckle.  
  
An hour before, Lielay's hands were untied after having the crude ropes dig into her flesh for the past couple of days. No sooner did she get the ropes off, Lielay pushed the female dark elf, Victoria, to the ground and took off running. She would have turned around and casted a harmful spell, but her powers were forever gone, so Lielay continued to run. Lielay was very fast, but not long after her escape, Vinx caught up with her and lunged for her legs. Lielay fought like an animal, but in the end, Vinx over powered her.  
  
Papsworth strutted before her like an over-arrogant warrior that has just won a competition. Lielay snarled and turned her head so she didn't have to stare at the pompous ass. Her silky brown hair fell over her eyes as she looked to the ground to avoid the sigh of Papsworth. She gazed at the dying grass of the Karanas with a lost look in her eyes.  
  
"This next task is just to humor myself." Papsworth said aloud as a farm appeared ahead of them.  
  
"Why do you play games, Papsworth? Are you too afraid to face and battle me fairly?" Lielay spat.  
  
"Oh, in time I will battle with you or your rescuers, but in this moment in time, I will leave a trail for your precious friends to follow." His light green eyes flared.  
  
"What does this farm have to do with the next clue?" Vinx grumbled as the large fenced property came very close.  
  
"I have paid this farmer a wealthy sum to help me. After out friends get the clue from Rivervale, they must come here, find this farm, and.do some chores for the farmer." Papsworth laughed at the thought of it.  
  
"What kind of chores?" Victoria arched her eyebrows as her purple eye scanned over the numerous farm animals.  
  
"In due time, you'll find out." Papsworth walked up to the large farmhouse door and knocked. The door opened and the man that answered smiled widely and welcomed the four in. Lielay was pushed rudely through the door and it shut quickly behind her. 


	7. The Locked Clue

A weary day later, Slith, Mirk, Kel, Aubrey, and Brand stood outside the small rock tunnel leading to Rivervale. It was late afternoon in the Kithicor Woods as travelers hurried to reach their destinations out of the sinister forest. A lone halfling scurried into the tunnel and spotted the odd group of five. It gave a startled scream and clumsily ran into Rivervale.  
  
"Do you think they'll allow usss in their city?" Slith nervously asked his father.  
  
"Well, yearsss ago I wasss permitted entrance, but I'm not sssure if they ssstill welcome outsssidersss." Mirk hissed.  
  
"Let's go find out." Brand vanished deeper into the tunnel with Kel following.  
  
Glancing at the two iksars for a brief moment before turning to follow the half-elf, Aubrey slipped around the corner and disappeared. Slith's piercing yellow eyes looked towards his father, waiting for a reply. Mirk's left hand patted the top of his head where his missing horn would have been and sighed. He gave his son an encouraging smile before slowly stepping into the tunnel.  
  
"They might recognize you sssince lassst time you were here, you didn't have your horn either." Slith pursued.  
  
Brand waited for the extremely old Mayor Gubbin to answer; it seemed like the ancient hobbit had fallen asleep in the middle of his reply. Clearing his throat loudly, the bard stepped closer and shook the halfling. Gubbin awoke with a start and look around confused. His eyes fell upon Brand and he stood slowly. Brand, being the kind half-elf he was, helped the elderly man to his feet.  
  
"I remember the iksar you speak of. He came with a wood elf that saved two of my citizens years ago." Mayor Gubbin's voice was filed with age.  
  
"May Mirk and his son enter your city for a short time so we may.stock up on supplies and such?" Brand lied.  
  
"I don't see the harm since Mirk proved he was a different iksar from the rest so long ago." The halfling began to write something on a piece of paper on a nearby desk. "Show this to anyone who tries to stop you."  
  
"Thank you." Brand bowed his head and backed out of the room.  
  
Running towards the tunnel excitedly, Brand jumped over a working halfling and turned the corner. He collided with Slith in a head-on collision. Mirk reached down and helped the two young fools up. Aubrey walked calmly around the same corner Brand had just raced around and laughed at the iksar and half-elf.  
  
While rubbing his forehead, Brand handed the piece of paper from the mayor to Mirk. The older iksar scanned the contents and passed it to his son who was nursing his flat nose. Slith momentarily smiled after he read the letter before pushing Brand away and starting to walk. Chuckling at his son's behavior, Mirk stepped in front and led the others to the lake.  
  
"Where's Kel?" Brand looked around.  
  
"Alrrready waiting forrr you at the lake." The griffin totted over to them from a small wooden dock.  
  
The five cautiously stepped onto the halfling-made dock and stared down into the water. The sun's reflection glazed the surface of the lake as Brand sat and dangled his feet over the edge after removing his boot and socks. As he rested his chin on his hand, Brand continued to look for the small chest that Papsworth had buried halfway in the sand.  
  
Mirk pulled his black robe over his head and stepped closer to the pond, as he though of it. He nodded to the others before diving into the serene waters. Emerging moments later, the iksar spat a stream of water at his dumbfounded son and swam over to where Brand sat. "I'm going below to look for it. If you sssee it before I do, sssplasssh the water to gain my attention."  
  
"Why do you get to do thisss?" Slith said annoyed.  
  
"Becaussse I want to help Lielay asss much asss possssssible." Mirk inhaled deeply and swam to the bottom of the lake.  
  
Slith sighed heavily and peered into the waters, searching for the chest. Kel took flight and circled above, hoping to catch a glint of metal from the box's lock. Brand watched Mirk swim slowly at the sandy bottom. The iksar cut through the water like a knife through butter. Still watching Mirk, Brand saw his friend swim to a darker corner and vanish.  
  
"Do you think he found it?" Aubrey said.  
  
"Yes." Brand grinned as Mirk swam back into view with a large visible smile on his face.  
  
The iksar broke through the surface and took a breath. He explained that, as Papsworth wrote, the chest was stuck in the ground and there was a metal lock on it. Pulling out his dagger, Brand gave it to Mirk and told him to pick the lock with it. Nodding eagerly, Mirk again swam underwater and headed to the darkened corner where the locked clue was concealed.  
  
Above, Brand, Aubrey, Kel, and Slith waited with their hearts caught in their throats. Minutes, but what seemed like hours later, Mirk swam as fast as he could while clutching a faint glowing orb to his chest. The iksar shot out of the water and leapt onto the small docks with a victorious look in his face. The orb stopped glowing and a fancy letter replaced it.  
  
Mirk handed the letter to Brand before gratefully accepted his robe from Aubrey and pulled it on over his head. "Read it." He urged.  
  
Shaking the letter open, Brand read aloud. "This clue was quite easy, don't you think? Well, to try and keep these messages short, I'll just tell you where to find the next clue. You must travel to the Karanas and find.a farm." Brand stopped and reread the letter to assure himself that he read it right. "...Find a farm. A generous man named Corlendol owes this farm. His farm extends for many a mile and is filled with countless animals. Another piece of information to make sure you have the right farm and not an imposter's, is that Corlendol has two sons and three lovely daughters. Be sure to follow all of Corlendol's instructions if you want to see Lielay alive again. Signed Papsworth." Brand growled and crunched the paper in his hand.  
  
"Thisss rrreally isss turrrning into a game." Kel sighed.  
  
"A farm?" Aubrey blurted out. "Papsworth must really be crazed if he visits farms and is going to have us get the next clue from one." The human began to walk away from the small lake.  
  
Two little halfling children crept behind the five rescuers and watched them in awe. They had never seen a griffin or an iksar in their short lives. One stifled a giggle, but failed. Kel turned around and stared at the small children. One, with extremely curly hair, stepped closer and reached his hand out to pet Kel's feathers. A clawed hand grabbed him before he could touch Kel. The child looked up horrified into Slith's yellow eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't touch him if I were you. The griffin hatesss to be touched by children." Slith hissed.  
  
The two halflings ran off quickly and disappeared into a nearby hole in the ground, that they called a house. Kel laughed and trotted to catch up with the others. Slith walked beside him and joked. The two seemed to understand each other more than the others they traveled with did. Even though the iksar and the griffin bickered constantly, they were close friends that would die for the other. There was a strong bond of friendship between the two that wouldn't even be broken in death.  
  
Brand halted Mirk and Aubrey so Slith and Kel could catch up since they had fallen behind. Receiving a nod in thanks from the two, Brand led the four out of the pleasant town of Rivervale and into the foreboding forest of Kithicor. Night was falling fast, but the five knew they would be well into the Pass before that happened. The forest was so filled with evil at night that is sent shivers along the spines of the travelers.  
  
"What do you think we're going to have to do at this farm?" Brand asked Aubrey as they continued through the forest.  
  
"Do we really want to find out?" Aubrey arched his eyebrow and smirked.  
  
Brand had a lost expression on his face for a moment before answering. "Oh, Tunare..." the half-elf thought of all the possibilities and shook his head. 


	8. Delay in the Pass

The remaining walk through the Kithicor Woods passed quite quickly. The high cliff walls of High Hold Pass rose before them as the forest fell behind. The glittering stars shone dimly as the stone cliffs appeared everywhere; blocking the way of the travelers or confusing them until they would get lost so the five would have to backtrack. And of course, the citizens of High Hold Pass offered no help or guidance to those that stumbled in the dark. Plus the only people of the Pass that were out at night were the common thugs and ruffians.  
  
"We're going to have to stop for the night." Brand yawned as he leaned on Slith's shoulder to support himself.  
  
"I know where a decent inn is at, it's close." Aubrey waved for the others to follow.  
  
"Think they'll let me in?" Kel curiously asked.  
  
"If they won't, you can fly to our room window and sssqueeze your bulky body in." Slith laughed.  
  
It took Aubrey fifteen minutes to finally find the inn. It was located in a secluded corner of the Pass with a peaceful little reservoir near it. Aubrey told the four to wait outside while he'd go inside to get a couple rooms and asked if they allowed tamed griffins. It was silent in the cold Pass other than the four's steady breathing. Another ten minutes passed before Aubrey came out and sighed.  
  
"They won't let Kel inside, he'll have to fly to one of our windows as Slith said." The human tossed Brand a key. "We're on the left side of the inn." He patted Kel's head and walked into the warm light with Mirk behind.  
  
"Don't worry, Kel. We'll throw open our window. You can stay with us." Brand smiled.  
  
Slith and Brand stepped into the cheery tavern and trudged up the two flights of stairs. Their room was near the end of one brightly lit corridor. As they entered the hall, the two saw Mirk and Aubrey step into a room that was across from where theirs was supposed to be.  
  
The door creaked open on rusted hinges as the two threw their supplies on the ground. Brand crossed to the fairly large window and pushed it open. To their fortune, the window looked as if it would allow Kel to fit through. The griffin was lazily drifting in the sky when he saw a window open. He glided lower and peered inside just to make sure he had the right room. Brand leaned out and grinned to the flying griffin before stepping back to let Kel come in.  
  
"A tight fit." Kel panted as he soared halfway through the window. His wings were preventing him to fully enter the room.  
  
Slith swayed over and tapped his fingers to his chin. He smiled and flattened Kel's wings against his body. Kel, with little trouble, slowly wriggled the rest of his bulky mass through the hole. "Isss thisss telling you sssomething?" the young iksar laughed.  
  
"What?" Kel eyed him while ruffling his feathers.  
  
"You're too fat." Slith sat on one of the small beds and yawned loudly.  
  
"I'm going to sleep. Don't stay up too late arguing." Brand chuckled, stripped off his vest, shirt, and boots, and climbed into the second bed.  
  
"I am not fat. If anything, I'm malnourrrissshed and sssmall comparrred to otherrr grrriffinsss." Kel hoarsely whispered.  
  
"Oh, right. Like it'sss ssso hard to find food." Slith whispered back while pulling down his sheets and lying in them.  
  
"I'm not talking to you anymorrre." Kel growled and lay beside the bard's bed.  
  
"Of courssse you'll talk with me." Slith said sleepily.  
  
The sound of fake snoring echoed in the room instead of Kel's reply. Slith hissed, turned over in his bed, and started to drift into a well-deserved sleep. Kel, knowing that he had won this argument, smiled and rested his head on his legs. A single cricket lazily chirped outside as people all around fell asleep in the lonely Pass.  
  
*****  
  
"Are we going to rest anytime soon?" Victoria sneered at the high elf in front of her.  
  
"In a few moments we'll be there." Papsworth's arrogant voice rang in the air.  
  
Lielay stiffened once she saw where they were. Surefall Glade. So many memories flooded into her mind and faint glimmering tears rolled down her pale cheeks from the pain that she remembered. Years upon years ago, Lielay's parents were murdered on a trip to Surefall Glade by disgusting, pathetic poachers.  
  
A rough hand grabbed her chin and broke her vision of her parents. Lielay glared into Papsworth's light green eyes and spat into his face. He just smiled softly, wiped the spit from his face and continued to stare. The two dark elves stood annoyed and waited for the high elf to stop gawking at the wood elf and move.  
  
"You two will probably never get into the Glade, so you'll have to make camp somewhere out here." Papsworth said without lifting his gaze from Lielay.  
  
"Fine!" Victoria snapped as she gabbed her lover's hand and pulled him into a small grove of trees. "Why are we working for him?" the dark elf shouted to her companion.  
  
"Money." Was Vinx's simple reply.  
  
"Shall we enter, my dear?" Papsworth hooked his arm with Lielay's and led her.  
  
"I don't want to go in there." She resisted.  
  
"We must. I have to place the next clue and pay someone to watch over it till your rescuers come and claim it." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
Lielay pulled back and slapped his face as hard as she could while trying to get free of his grip to run away. "Leave me be! It was not I who killed your friends all those years ago! I shouldn't be paying for someone else's victory," She smiled. "I mean mistake." She shouted.  
  
"But it was your husband that killed my friends, but alas, he is dead so your next in line." His eyes grew dark and he pressed his forehead against hers and snarled. "You're stuck with me. Deal with it." He turned rapidly and forced her into Surefall Glade. 


	9. The New Pen

Jumping the fence first, Brand reached his hand over to grab his companions packs. With ease, Slith leapt over and watched his father fly though the air. Aubrey laughed, and asked for some help over the fenced farmland. Kel was up in the sky and needed no assistant for obvious reasons. The griffin gazed down on his friends and then scouted ahead to the large farmhouse that lay two miles north.  
  
It was mid-afternoon when the five arrived at the territory in the Karanas that was owned by the farmer Corlendol. The smoldering sun hung high in the sky and beat almost insufferable sunrays down upon the exposed necks of the travelers. Not a cloud dotted the sky as the rescuers continued towards the farmhouse; on rare occasions did this whether occur because the rain god ruled the Karanas.  
  
Two horses raced in front of the odd group and kicked up a trail of dust as the dwelling came closer. A relatively hefty hog waddled under their feet while snorting as it walked. Slith gave a feeble laugh and watched the swine join with two other hogs that were as large as it.  
  
Finally coming to the house, the group placed their gear on the ground and waited for the farmer to come out. A hundred yards away, two young sunburnt lads hammered a log into place of a newly built enclosure. They straightened up, gathered their tools, and headed towards their family quarters. As they neared, they waved to those waiting and shouted friendly greetings. Three young maidens then came out of the house with glasses and a large jug of cool water. Behind them, their father, Farmer Corlendol stepped down from the porch and approached Brand and his group.  
  
"You the ones that the high elf wanted me to greet?" he spat and took a glass from one of his daughters.  
  
"Yes, we are." Aubrey spoke.  
  
"Good. I've been waiting for you to get here. I need a certain job done." He crossed his tanned arms.  
  
"Well, that's what we're here to do, and then collect the information for the next clue." Brand took off his vest and shook the neck of his thin off- white shirt. "What do we have to do?" the bard ran his fingers through his bright blonde hair.  
  
Corlendol smiled and ushered his girls forward to offer them drinks. His two tired sons joined them and threw down their tools. "See that new pen over there?" he pointed. "I need all my pigs to be placed in there." He nodded.  
  
"We have to wrrrangle pigsss? How many arrre therrre?" Kel said.  
  
"You talk!?" Farmer Corlendol jumped back in surprise.  
  
"Yesss. Now tell usss how many pigsss you have." The griffin said annoyed.  
  
"I've got twelve. They are all scattered over my lands. It's gonna take you some time to find them all. Tell me once you're done and I'll give you the information you want." He walked in his house with his five children trailing behind.  
  
Slith's mouth hung open in astonishment. "He hasss twelve pigsss that are sssomewhere out there." He motioned to the wide-open plains.  
  
"We better get started then." Aubrey sighed and headed out to where they saw the group of three pigs.  
  
Brand, taking off his shirt and shoving it into his pack, took off running in the opposite direction while shouting something this sounded like "sue- eee! Here piggy!". Kel, thinking he would do much more help by flying above, took flight. He began to circle the farm like an oversized vulture looking for his meal.  
  
"I'll go eassst and you go wessst." Mirk tossed his robe onto the ground and sprinted towards the eastern fence without any clothes on.  
  
Shaking his head slowly, Slith gradually peeled off his black robe, like his father did, and carefully put the cloth into his pack. Hissing softly, the young lizardman ran freely over the lands. Copying the half-elf, Slith started to scream loudly for the pigs, hoping they would make his task easy and come to him, but he didn't count on it.  
  
Aubrey tried to move the two hundred pound beast towards it new enclosure, but the animal barely moved. Gritting his teeth and taking a deep breath, the human grabbed the swine's curled tail and pulled it hard. The hog let out a shrilly squeal and began to trot. Aubrey blocked it from different directions by stepping in its way and forcing it to turn to his desired course. Seeing another pig, Aubrey ran to it and lightly kicked it so it would join his fellow smelly friend towards the pen.  
  
A nasty welt was forming on Brand's stomach where he was kicked by the pig he was trying to catch. Sweat glistened off his chest and fell onto the dry grass where it was soaked up instantly. The bard tried to throw his belt over the animal's head, but failed. Breathing heavily, Brand tossed the loop on the pig one more time and succeeded. He quickly tightened it and began to lead the pig to its new habitat.  
  
Kel glided close to the ground as he herded four small-terrified pigs. They squealed highly and tripped over one another as Kel laughed and snapped his beak at their tails. The gate of the corral was open, and after pushing the pigs through, the griffin shut the wooden fence and went off to find some more victims.  
  
Slith crept up behind an unaware hog that was grazing pleasantly in a small patch of green grass. The lizardman lunged through the air and tackled the pig to the soil. It just so happened; that where Slith had hit the ground there was a mud puddle that hadn't been dried up by the sun. The iksar kept a firm grip on the hog with one hand and with the other wiped the mud from his eyes. Grabbing the fat at the base of the animal's neck, Slith pulled it to the pen.  
  
Mirk had the same idea about chasing the pig to the pen and soon after when he had two pigs running from his sharp claws; he met up with the human. Combined, they chased five horrified pigs. Looking ahead, Aubrey noticed the gate was closed; he cursed aloud. He shouted to Brand who was almost at the pen with a pig being dragged by his belt. Brand heard the human and rushed ahead with his pig to open the gate.  
  
"Only one more!" Brand said happily as he threw the gate shut after the five pigs from the Mirk and Aubrey and Slith's one entered.  
  
"But where isss it? We sssearched everywhere." Mirk said.  
  
"Come frrriendsss! I have found the lassst ssswine. It isss hiding behind sssome trrreesss." Kel swooped low and shouted. "Follow me!"  
  
The four hurried after Kel to a small grove of trees that were scattered in a semi-circle. The last pig was lounging in the shade while digging his snout into the fallen leaves and dirt. Brand motioned for Slith and Mirk to sneak up behind the pig while he came from the front and Kel and Aubrey took the sides. They all moved in and made their move. The pig jumped to its feet and ran into Brand's legs, causing him to fall onto its back. The half-elf clung onto the animal's sweaty, dirty, hairy back as he was dragged along the scorching ground without a shirt on.  
  
"Hold on Brrrand!" Kel dove and knocked the hog off of its hoofed feet.  
  
Aubrey, Mirk, and Slith all pounced on the swine and tied a belt around its neck. Rising to his feet, Brand brushed the dirt from his naked chest and began to walk towards the farmhouse. The others first took the animal to the pen to join the eleven others before accompanying Brand to Corlendol's residence.  
  
Farmer Corlendol and his children stepped out when the five reached the wooden deck. He eyed his pigpen and counted the animals. He nodded before congratulating the rescuers and giving them a fancy letter that they recognized as Papsworth's. Then, his three daughters handed each person a cool damp cloth to clean themselves from all the muck and sweat. The girls had to wipe down Kel themselves since the griffin couldn't; Kel didn't mind at all though.  
  
"Hope you gain whatever you want from that high elf." Corlendol shook their hands as his two sons placed about ten water flasks by their packs.  
  
"We thank you for your generosity." Brand bowed.  
  
"Ahh, I'm not generous. I was paid." He chuckled and disappeared into his home. His children followed shortly after.  
  
"Read the letter boy!" Aubrey smacked Brand's head.  
  
The bard shot the human a brief glare before clearing his throat to speak. "I say, was that a dirty task or what? My companions and I thought this would be hilarious for you to do. I don't think Lielay enjoyed the idea though. Now on to your next clue! You must travel to Surefall Glade and search the waterfall tunnels for one of my glowing orbs. It contains more information on where Lielay is. Well, I think you're getting the concept of these letters, so farewell till you find your next clue! Signed Papsworth." Brand sighed and passed the parchment to Aubrey who pocketed it.  
  
"Well, Lielay isss worrrth all of thisss. Even though I didn't know herrr that well becaussse I didn't meet herrr until Caleb was fifteen. I only lived with Lielay'sss family forrr two yearrrsss beforrre that set-up of herrr fake death." Kel bowed his head.  
  
"Of course Lielay isss worth it. Now letsss go to Sssurefall Glade ssso we can become a ssstep clossser to ssseeing her glowing face again." Mirk hoisted his packs up and started to walk, still without his robe on, away from the farm and the awful smell of the pigs. 


	10. Joining the Party

Sitting in between her parents' graves in a peaceful corner of Surefall Glade, Lielay pulled the weeds that had crept up onto the scared resting places. Lielay tried desperately to cast a spell that would bring fresh flowers over her parents' graves, but she couldn't. A lone tear slowly climbed down her soft pale cheek and splattered on the soil below. Victoria leaned against a tree a few feet away, watching the sorrowful wood elf mourn over two old headstones. Being a dark elf, Victoria barely understood the wood elf's feelings since she, herself, had never been taught those emotions.  
  
"What were you're parents' names?" Victoria stepped closer.  
  
"Yanno and Lorilie." Lielay said proudly.  
  
"Your daughter's name was Lorilie too, am I right?" the dark elf crouched beside Lielay.  
  
"Yes. I wanted her to be named after my mother, but Lorilie met the same end as my mother." Lielay turned her head away to scrub the tears off her face. "What about your parents? I know your mother, Valamora, but who was your father?"  
  
"You know as much as I. My mother never mentioned who fathered me." Victoria sneered. "I was brought up by my mother and her old 'gang' as she called them. You know 'em; Durk, Aaron, Erin, and Puma, but my mother left and only contacted Durk in later years."  
  
"Oh." Lielay slightly muttered.  
  
Lielay did not pursue her question any further; she just sat in silence and searched the graves of her beloved parents for any wretched weeds. Standing, Lielay adjusted her sleeveless tunic and looked to the waterfalls where Papsworth was placing his clue. Victoria slid back into the shadows and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head to avoid being seen by anyone since she and Vinx had secretly stole into the Glade.  
  
The other dark elf, Vinx, was hidden on the opposite side of the clearing that Lielay rested in. He picked at his teeth and stared aimlessly at the trees that surrounded him. He snorted and without a sound crossed to where Victoria stood. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her forehead and gazed at the pale high elf and huge barbarian that were approaching.  
  
Lielay's lips grew thin as Papsworth and the mysterious barbarian entered the grove. "Are you reenergized enough, my fair Lielay?" Papsworth took her arm by force and began to sway towards the Glade exit.  
  
The two dark elves followed behind with their hoods drawn over their faces. "So, who is the barbarian?" Vinx eyed the mangy being that lumbered beside them.  
  
"Rhade has joined our party for the remainder of our expedition." The high elf ducked under an outstretched branch of a tree.  
  
"The pay is good." Rhade shook his shoulder-length greasy black hair as he spoke. "Isn't that the reason why you two are working for him too?" his deep gray eyes bore down into Vinx's shady piercing ones.  
  
Papsworth motioned them to stop their conversation as they passed out of the Glade and by the stationed guards. The barbarian, Rhade, with his patched and frayed clothes, strutted along as if he were a nobleman out for a stroll. The dark elves curled their lips back in disgust and tried to ignore the new member of their party. Lielay slowly stepped a few feet away from the high elf and the others as they walked in the bleak plains. She was determined to get away. Again she took a few more small steps and readied herself to run.  
  
"I don't think so." Rhade grabbed her forearm with his unkempt hand and pulled her back to Papsworth's side.  
  
"You're never going to escape me, Lielay." Papsworth whispered in her pointed ear.  
  
"You'll see. You'll see soon enough that I'll escape your little trap." She growled. "I'd rather walk with the dark elves than with you." She slowed her pace a bit and continued to walk on Victoria's left side.  
  
Vinx started a discussion with the muscular barbarian. "What was your profession before you joined Papsworth?" the dark elf had to look up to speak with Rhade.  
  
"I was a patrolman of Halas, but was fired because I was caught trading goods and supplies with well-known enemies of the city." He grunted.  
  
The barbarian then started rambling on about nonsense and Vinx sighed and listened annoyed. The dark elf rolled his eyes and straightened the green robes he wore that were faded from travel. Victoria glanced at her lover with her purple eye while brushing her sheet of white hair out of her vision. The wood elf walked on her left side with a sulking look on her delicate face, but Victoria barely noticed since she wasn't paying attention too much except her nails.  
  
Papsworth abruptly stopped his group and turned to Rhade. "I want you to watch over Lielay from now on." He then turned back and headed northwards.  
  
"This will be fun." The barbarian chuckled and crossed to amble next to her.  
  
Lielay sighed heavily and crinkled her nose from the dire, pungent smell that wafted off of the barbarian. Out of the corner of her alluring forest green eyes, Lielay saw Rhade looking her up and down. She pulled her tunic up more over her bosoms to hide them more and called ahead for Papsworth to provide her with a cloak. The high elf took one from a pack on his arm and tossed to back to her. Lielay fastened it on and pulled the cowl of her hood over her head.  
  
The sky was very dark when Papsworth finally decided to stop for the rest of the night to get a few hours of sleep. "Rhade, stand guard over Lielay. Make sure she doesn't try to run off again." The high elf ruffled his vivid yellow hair and subdued a yawn.  
  
"Do we have to watch her anytime in the night?" Vinx asked while taking a large bearskin blanket from his pack.  
  
"No. Rhade and I will." Papsworth smoothed out his vest.  
  
"Good." Vinx took Victoria's hand and led her a few feet away where they wrapped up in the one blanket and curled close together.  
  
Lielay, not feeling that tired, sat with her chin resting upon her hands. She stirred the dirt and grass under her with her foot and sighed. She wished that Papsworth would just kill her now and get it over with, but she knew that wouldn't happen. Lielay fiddled with her hair for some time before pulling her knees to her chest and falling into a light slumber. 


	11. Lost and Found

Singing cheerily and lightly leaping between his friends, Brand plucked the strings of his faded lute to try to bring happy faces to his comrades. After leaving the farm and its new pen, the fellowship rarely talked and kept to themselves. Brand, wanting to make sure his friends weren't falling into depression or any other pathological problem, decided to pull out his trusty wooden lute and play an ancient, famous jig.  
  
Shaking his brown feathers on his high head, Kel watched the energetic half- elf with his short blonde hair jump to and fro. Kel sighed and looked ahead to see if the Surefall Glade entrance was in sight. It wasn't. The griffin stretched his large wings and rotated his shoulders to help flex his impressive wings. He began to nip at the tip of his right wing where an annoying bug was making its home. Kel crushed the pitiful insect in his powerful beak and spat it out on the ground.  
  
"When arrre we getting therrre?" Kel finally said aloud.  
  
Silence answered him. Each member of the party looked to the other for the answer. Brand held his lute in his hands like he was going to continue playing, but he dared not pluck a string. Slith hissed menacingly and eyed his father. Aubrey, brushing back his light hair, chuckled uneasily and sighed loudly. Mirk threw his supplies on the ground and glared to all those around him.  
  
"We're lost aren't we?" Brand mumbled.  
  
"I thought you were leading up?!" Aubrey turned sharply and shouted at Mirk.  
  
"Why do you think I would lead the group?" Mirk crossed to the human and stood in front of him.  
  
"Because you we're the first one to leave the farm without asking for directions, so I thought you knew the way!" Aubrey pushed the iksar out of his face.  
  
"Never assssssume thingsss!" Mirk growled and spat.  
  
The two older males stood and bickered continuously like children. Slith and Brand rolled their eyes and walked a few yards away so they didn't have to hear the two argue. Brand whistled a sporadic note every once in a while, but never more than that; he didn't want to get yelled at by Mirk and Aubrey.  
  
Slith began looking around anxiously for an unknown spot. Brand cocked his brow and let out a small chuckle. "What are you searching for?" the half- elf again laughed.  
  
"I need to relieve myssself and I wasss looking for a ssspot to go." The young iksar smiled.  
  
"Oh. Well.there's a cluster of bushes by that tree over there." Brand pointed it out for his friend.  
  
"Thanksss." Slith hissed in reply and scurried off towards the bushes.  
  
Brand turned away and struck up a conversation with Kel, who was lounging beside him. Seconds later, the sound of Slith's yells reached their ears. Mirk stopped his quarrelling with his human friend and shot off running to his son. Brand, Kel, and Aubrey followed quickly behind.  
  
Slith was up against a tree with a wild-looking barbarian hovering above him. He was shouting something indistinctive, but soon enough the four that were running understood. Mirk slowed his pace and began laughing. He had to put his hands on his scaly knees to steady himself. The others then listened carefully to what the feral barbarian was saying.  
  
"You've defiled my house! You've defiled my house!" the barbarian kept saying.  
  
Slith, in a shaky voice, shouted back. "I didn't know you lived in the bussshesss!"  
  
Aubrey stepped forward and tapped the angry barbarian on his dirt-covered shoulder. "We are terribly sorry that Slith," he motioned to the young iksar. "Relieved himself on your home."  
  
"Well, once you apologize that way, I guess I wont kill him." He shook his long brown hair out of his face, but it didn't do much difference since his face was covered in hair also. "My name is Barthum." He pounded his chest.  
  
"I'm Aubrey, that's Mirk, his son Slith, Kelvren, but we call him Kel, and that's Brand." The human pointed out and introduced each group member.  
  
"So, why do you live out in the middle of nowhere?" Brand looked around at is surroundings.  
  
"Three years ago, I was traveling to Surefall Glade and I got lost." He shrugged.  
  
"Oh, great." Slith groaned loudly.  
  
"OK, I'm not going to live in some bushes for the rest of my life." Brand turned to Kel. "I don't know why we didn't do this earlier, but Kel, go and find a road or Surefall Glade." The bard ordered.  
  
"Rrright." The griffin nodded his crested head and took flight. He circled the group twice before heading north.  
  
The five that were left behind, sat on the prickly grass and passed around a water flask to wet parched lips and mouths. Barthum politely asked if he could accompany them until they were at Surefall Glade so he could rejoin civilization. There were no objections.  
  
Six uneventful hours of Barthum's tales of killing and fending off rabid animals passed, before Kel was seen flying back. The great grin on his face indicated that he had either found a road or Surefall Glade. The griffin landed and excitedly told his friends that Surefall Glade was two hours walk from where they were.  
  
"Did you ever try to find your way back to the road?" Mirk asked Barthum after they started walking.  
  
"Nope. I didn't want to lose my tree and bushes." The barbarian was a simple-minded fellow.  
  
Night had fallen well before the six got to the entrance of Surefall Glade. They reluctantly stepped into the secluded glade with its watchful guards and warm houses. Prior to getting to the glade, the group had decided to search for Papsworth's clue before they rested for the night.  
  
Asking a lone human who was whittling away at a stick, Aubrey questioned how they could get to the caves behind the waterfalls. They received the directions and after thanking the human, the group started to the falls. Following a well-worn path, the six entered the cool, moist caverns and began their search. Splitting off in groups of two, they each headed in a different way. They were too meet up again twenty minutes later at the beginning.  
  
Aubrey and Kel left first down a narrow path, the griffin squeezed himself through. Mirk and his son, Slith, began climbing up rocks and walls, looking for any secret crevices. Leaving Brand and Barthum to search elsewhere.  
  
Brand, telling Barthum to find Papsworth clue, which was a letter, forgot to tell the barbarian that it was first a glowing orb. So, the half-elf trudged down dark passages and past hidden animals in search for something that was already found.  
  
Trailing behind the bard, like a dog would its master, Barthum plucked Papsworth's orb out of a high crevice and fiddled with it. The barbarian then pocketed it in his filthy tunic made out of animal hides and waited for the half-elf to finish his search. Something in his tunic moved, making him jump and thrust his hand to where the orb was supposed to be. Replacing the shiny orb was a fancy letter. Barthum looked confused and turned the envelope over in his huge hands.  
  
"Yup, the twenty minutes are up. Let's go see if the others have found it." Brand said without turning around.  
  
"I have it though." Barthum's face grew red.  
  
Brand twirled around and snatched the letter from Barthum's hands. He ran to the beginning of the caves to where his friends were waiting. He ripped open the letter once he got there and read so they all could hear. "Is it just me or are my clues very simple? Well, to find your next one you must go to the Everfrost Peaks by Halas where on a mountain slope you will find a quite amusing snow creation. You must dig through it to find my next letter. Signed Papsworth." Brand finished.  
  
"You can take me home now!" Barthum boomed in his deep voice, making the dust from the ceiling fall onto the heads below. 


	12. Broken Wing

The dawn of a new day broke through the crisp, chilly night air as the five rescuers, plus their new addition Barthum, wearily trudged on the abandoned road. Tiny clusters of weeds sprouted up on the old dirt highway since not many travelers used it now days. The night had been cold and lonely and the group continued their march without stop. They had stayed a day in Surefall Glade to recover their strength and to rest their extremely tired legs.

The six were heading to Halas to find Papsworth's next clue and to let Barthum rejoin his race. The barbarian, since they had started walking again, did not say much. He held a stern face and looked around scouting for any dangers. The other five were grateful for the extra pair of eyes to look out for them; since misfortune found them too easily.

The rhythmic flapping of Kel's wings was heard as the griffin flew lazily up above. As the red-orange sun rose, its sunrays beamed on Kel's feathers making them gleam a dull red color. The griffin's sharp beak opened in a wide yawn as he began to circle, preparing himself or his landing. No one paid any heed to the griffin though, they were just too tired to care in Kel flew above or not.

"We have to stop for a while." Brand held out his arm to slow the others.

"I agree." Slith heaved a sign and crossed to a lone tree some yards away from the road.

"The younger ones aren't what they used to be. They can't handle journeys like these anymore." Aubrey laughed and said to Mirk.

Chuckling, Mirk sat cross-legged on he deserted road and rested his head in his hands. Aubrey joined him and groaned about his aching muscles. Brand flopped down on the grass as Kel touched the ground next to him. The griffin collapsed next to the bard and put his majestic head on Brand's outstretched legs. The creature's amber colored eyes fluttered for a few moments before closing and falling into a light slumber.

"I think we all should do what the griffin is doing." Barthum laughed and he too sat down.

Sleep overpowered the six and soon enough, they all were snoring both loudly and softly. Also, they were all scattered about: Slith lay by a tree a few yards off the road, Brand and Kel just beside the road on the darkened grass, Mirk and Aubrey on the highway, and Barthum stationed opposite from the half-elf and griffin.

A low ominous growl broke the silence. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed from behind the tree Slith was sleeping against. Another growl escaped the rabid bear's mouth as it stomped around the tree and stared and the snoozing iksar before him. Kel's eyes snapped open and he lay there from fear that if he moved, the diseased animal would attack Slith. Kel nudged Brand awake, who took a few moments to process that there was a deadly intruder in their camp.

"We have to do something quick." Brand whispered and slowly pushed himself to his knees and hands.

The rabid bear was sniffing Slith's face now as Brand stood up and gently pulled out Albain's sword. The thin, strong metal caught the sunlight and sparkled. Kel, as quietly as he could, got up and stepped towards the while beast and his sleeping friend. The bear turned its mangled head in the half-elf and griffin's direction and let out a monstrous roar. Slith awoke with a start and gasped in surprise at the animal before him.

"Climb the trrree!" Kel slurred as he charged forward.

The three others, by now, were awake and taking out various weapons. Brand ran after the griffin to help dispose of the beast. Slith jumped for a branch overhead, but was pulled back down to the ground by the bear. The griffin rammed into the bear's side and the two creatures fell to the ground. Slith leaped into the tree and scaled it until he reached the top.

"Kel!" Brand shouted as the bear got up and began tearing away at the griffin.

Kel rolled over and snapped his beak wildly. He dug his sharp talons into the bear's chest and throat. The rabid animal grabbed Kel's right wing in its mouth and jerked its head back quickly. A sickening snap and Kel's screams filled the air. Brand dove onto the bear and plunged his blade through its neck.

Mirk, Aubrey, and Barthum pulled Kel away from the tree and spread out his damaged wing carefully. Slith descended the tree and raced over to his injured friend. Brand cleaned his word off on the dead bear's fur before crossing to Kel and examining his wing. Kel faintly smiled to them all and said that the base of his wing, by the shoulder blade, hurt the most.

"We need to find a healer as soon as possible." Brand said as he started to bandage Kel's wing.

"Isss it that bad?" Slith said while stepping closer.

"Yesss. Didn't you sssee the bone sssticking out?!" Mirk slapped his son's head and hissed.

"That'sss the lassst time I sssave yourrr life." Kel laughed aloud and was helped to his feet.


	13. Branches and Snow

"Oh, yeah. That'sss the ssspot." Kel closed his large amber eyes and smiled as Slith massaged his newly healed wing.

The group had stumbled upon a lone cleric whom was venturing on the same abandoned highway as they were. The cleric immediately accepted their plea of mending Kel's wing and then continued on her way. After that, Slith, out of the guilty feeling building up inside him, offered to massage Kel's shoulder and wing. The griffin grinned and gratefully put Slith to work.

Three days after the healing of Kel, the six felt the weather shift to a more chilly state. Tiny flecks of snow drifted sporadically down as they neared Halas. This change in temperature sent the company to their packs for extra leggings and shirts. Barthum did not wear any extra clothing, this was his homeland and the bitter cold did not affect him.

Within the next two days, Barthum guided his new friends to the barbarian city of Halas. Snow lay in deep heaps everywhere and no one bothered to shovel the pathways clear. The might barbarians just stepped over with their powerful legs or pummeled through as if walking through a field of tall grass. Brand, being the shortest of the group, other than Kel, often had to be helped through the snow by his fellow companions. Kel couldn't fly either, his wing still hurt and the sudden snowstorms and strong gusts of wind would blow him back to the ground or off course.

"This is where I take my leave." Barthum stopped them in front of a raft that carried travelers across a deathly cold lake.

The five put on sad expressions, trying to show that they were going to miss him. Other than that, they did nothing. Barthum waited for one of them to say something. He raised his bushy eyebrows and tilted his head a bit. The five glanced to one another out of the corner of their eyes until four pars rested upon Brand since he was the one who always had the right things to say.

"Oh." Brand said with false concern. The others groaned under their breaths.

"Oh." Barthum muttered. "Well, safe trip, and stop by any time and I'll tell you a couple stories and treat you to a tankard of ale." The barbarian said while walking backwards and waving. "Take that raft. It will lead you to the plains."

Stepping onto the raft, the fellowship said nothing and kept their minds focused on the task ahead of them. Somewhere in the frozen, frigid plains was the snow creation that Papsworth had magically made. The silent raft man pushed his pole to the bottom of the lake and shoved the floating device over the placid lake. It didn't take long for the raft to reach the opposite shore; in fact, the group was unaware that they had landed until the raft man cleared his throat.

"Where do we start?" Brand asked while shoving his cold hands into his outer cloak's pockets.

"The high elf told me to tell you that the clue," the raft man spat into the water, "is up a slope of the nearest mountain." He then pushed off from the shore and headed back to the Halas port.

"That was odd." Aubrey let out a weak chuckle and hauled his pack up on his shoulder.

"Informative though." Mirk said as he turned to the ice tunnel behind them.

The five hurriedly rushed through the ominous tunnel and walked into the snowy landscape. Three hundred yards ahead, the beginning of a mountain rose, and the beginning of their climb began. They looked up to see id they could spot the top, but all they saw was the white sky and swirling snow. The wind increased and blew chill past the rescuers. Shuttering and shivering, the group began their difficult march to the powdery slope that would leas them to Papsworth clue.

An hour later, the five slipped and slid up the icy side of the mountain. They used dead outstretched tree limbs that sprouted from the snow when they could. They climbed for what seemed like forever before deciding on taking a short break. Mirk hovered close to the ground attempting to start a fire to warm his hands and the others. Aubrey stood, trying to block the wind from smothering the meager flames.

"It'sss ssso cold!" Slith shouted while stomping his feet to regain the circulation in them.

"Husssh boy before I come over there and pusssh you off the mountain." Mirk growled and rubbed his fingers together.

Slith turned his back to his father and did a poor mimicking impression of his. Brand watched him and chuckled while rubbing Kel's feathers to warm his up. The young iksar persisted to make things funnier to him; he stepped closer to the edge of the path and pretended to fall. He laughed and stuck his forked tongue out at Mirk. The older iksar formed a large snowball and threw it at his son. Slith blocked his face and then bent down to retaliate at his father's move.

The snowstorm picked up and Brand's sight of the stooping iksar was blurred with unending white powder. The bar stood and slowly made his way forward to check on Slith. Moments later, Brand reached the spot where Slith was and found him gone. Brand shouted fort he others and got on his knees to peer over the side. Hanging on a branch some yards below, Slith clung for dear life.

"Fly and sssave my ssson!" Mirk pushed Kel.

"I can't! The weatherrr is too bad and my wing isssn't fully healed." The griffin yelled above the howling wind.

"Get some rope Brand! Now!" Aubrey shoved Brand back towards their pile of supplies.

"Curssse that child of mine." Mirk said white tying a loop on the rope Brand had raced him.

"Pull me up! I sssee the sssnow creation that Papsssworth wasss talking about!" Slith excitedly yelled up to the group.

"Where is it? I'll go and get the clue!" Brand shouted back down while grabbing the end of the rope tossed to him by Aubrey.

"Go back down the trail about thirty yardsss and go to the let for about ten yardsss and there you will find it." The young iksar grabbed at the rope loop that was thrown down to him by his father.

Aubrey tuned to Brand and told him to go find the clue while they pulled Slith to safety. The half-elf nodded quickly and shot off down the snow blazoned trail. He stumbled down thirty years ad tuned to his left as Slith directed. It took ten minutes to finally spot the magical snow sculpture. It was located in a secluded out cove that harbored it from most of the storm. Brand stared at it in awe. It was a sculpture of Lielay sitting on a hill staring out to the horizon. The detail on the model was spectacular. Brand hated to destroy it, but he had too to find the clue that would save Lielay.

Kel appeared behind Band. "The otherrrrsss arrre on the way." He slurred and stepped closer.

"We better start digging." Aubrey walked out of the swirling flakes and into the sheltered cove where the creation was.

The cold snow froze their hands to the point where they felt like they were burning. It didn't slow the determined five though they dug like animals. Kel jumped into the pile and tossed the snow out behind him and into the faces of his friends. The griffin laughed once he turned around and saw their expressions.

"Sssorrrrrry." Kel laughed.

"No..." Brand's voice trailed off as he bent down and picked something up out of the snow that was thrown on him by Kel. "I found it." The glowing orb pulsed in his small hands before transforming into one of Papsworth's fancy letters.

Tearing the envelope off and tossing it on the ground, Brand began to read. _"Didn't Lielay look beautiful as a snow sculpture? She almost destroyed it, but I restrained her. A fiery tempter that one has. Moving on, your next clue lies in Firiona Vie. I'll have someone meet you at the docks to explain the rest. Farewell and till our next letter. _Signed Papsworth." Brand crumpled the letter and threw it onto the mound of snow before him.

"Well, to Firiona Vie we go." Aubrey sighed.


	14. Old Memories

After three days of travel to the city of Qeynos, the group bartered a passage on one of the quickest ships that would carry then to the Butcher Block Mountains. On that ship, the five mostly kept to themselves and their cabin, except Slith, who was constantly emptying the contents of his stomach over the side railings. The iksar had to endure his seasickness for a week and a half before the supposed "quick" ship got to the Butcher Block docks.

Slith had to be escorted off the boat with support from Brand and his father since he was too weak to stand alone. Brand laughed, but just couldn't help remembering Slith not ever getting sick on Lorilie's ship, the Windchaser. Brand recalled their exciting journey where Lorilie sailed them to different lands for a personal quest for her deceased brother. Two tears slowly rolled down the half-elf's cheeks: one for Lorilie, and one for Caleb. Both gone just like his tears were when he wiped them off with the back of his hand.

Lorilie's death never really settled with Slith. The two had grown up together and were very close friends. When Lorilie died, Slith shut himself in the room he shared with his brothers, in Kelethin, and didn't come out for days. To add to his sorrow also, was Caleb's death. Caleb was family to the iksar, and looked out for Slith like an older brother would. After both deaths, the young iksar was never the same. He had lost his love for the sea, and now when he sailed, he got sick.

Another past memory flashed in Brand's mind; it was the conversation he had with Lielay three years ago after the voice of Lorilie flooded the room they were in. Lielay had told him that Death stocked her, but always missed its target and killed the ones she loved. Brand remembered, at first glance, Lielay seemed happy and carefree, but behind those dark forest green eyes hid a world of pain and dear. Oh, how Brand wished to turn back time to change things. He would have been there to prevent Lorilie's death. He would have protected his one true love, but now she was a lost.

The bard shook his head and regained his senses. All of his supplies were at his feet and his friends were scattered about buying more products, except Kel who was lying nearby under the guards' piercing eyes. Slith and Mirk had their hoods on and spoke quietly to the vendors so that the guards wouldn't pester them because they were iksars. Aubrey, on the other hand, spoke loudly and smiled brightly to the female half-elf that he was buying from.

"The shuttles for the Maiden's Voyager are about to leave!" a deep voice boomed from the shuttle docks.

"Hurry, before we miss them!" Brand shouted to his friends, grabbed his belongings, and raced to board one of the small crafts.

Finishing their purchases, the remaining four of the group scurried onto the same shuttle as Brand like mice. A few other travelers hurried onto the shuttles and settled themselves for the ride to the famed ship, the Maiden's Voyager. Once on the Maiden's Voyager, it would take three days to reach the city of Firiona Vie. At the docks of that exotic city, men sent by Papsworth would meet the five rescuers. That cowardly high-elf always bid others to do his dirty work for him.

Brand sat down and opened up his lute case. The case showed signs of hard travel, but the instrument inside still looked in excellent condition. His nimble fingers plucked at the strings aimlessly as he drifted into another old memory of Lorilie.

A deceitful, grotesque man named Riley had hired Brand to assassinate Lorilie. Brand, being young and naive, accepted the task because he was in great need of money. The half-elf traveled to Freeport, to Caleb's inn, and got himself employed as an entertainer. But the moment Brand first laid eyes on Lorilie, his heart stopped, and his mind screamed that this was the girl he would love forever. The bard abandoned his job of assassinating Lorilie and vowed to never let any harm befall on her.

Looking out into the blue horizon, Brand shook his head at that last memory. He had failed his vow and now Lorilie would never be at his side again. Then, Brand began to wonder about his current task; to save Lielay. But what if he failed this mission too? Brand couldn't bear to think about it.

Lielay walked slowly around the city of Firiona Vie with Rhade guarding her. She sighed and stared at the neatly placed cobblestones on the ground while remembering her first visit there. She had met Albain on the Maiden's Voyager and after that, her adventures unraveled with Albain at her side. The filthy barbarian, Rhade, shook his greasy head and ushered Lielay to quicken the pace. Lielay ran her fingers through her silky dark brown hair and wondered what Papsworth had in store for her rescuers...if she had any left.

When the high elf, barbarian, two dark elves, and herself stepped off the ship, Papsworth ordered Rhade to let Lielay go anywhere she wanted inside the city while he went to arrange his next clue. He also said that Lielay was not allowed to speak with anyone or walk to far away from the barbarian. Lielay had rolled her eyes and commented that she wasn't a child and didn't need an extra shadow. Papsworth had laughed, patted her head, and motioned Rhade to lead her away.

Walking down the street, Lielay noted the throng of people and watched them with interest. She spied a cluster of four hidden under clocks and she knew that they were unwanted races, because no one would wear thick hooded cloaks on a hot day. Lielay laughed through her nose quietly and continued on. She then eyed a merchant up ahead whose stand stood next to an alley filled with empty crates. She then began to hatch a plan.

"My mouth is parched and my water flask is gone, can we stop at that vendor," she pointed, "and buy some beverages?" she said sweetly and smiled.

"Fine, but I'm doing the talking." Rhade snarled.

The former Druid nodded her head and clasped her hands behind her back. Moments later, they reached the vendor and Rhade began to haggle a good price for the drinks. He was a very cheep barbarian. He kept Lielay close to him and watched her out of the corner of his eye.

Lielay, knowing that she had to be quick, waited for a mass of people to pass by. She smiled; an oncoming group of humans were heading her way. Her muscles tensed up as she waited for the humans; she was going to grab one and shove him into Rhade while she ducked into the alleyway and hid behind a stack of crates.

Just then, the humans passed. Lielay grabbed a tall male's arm fiercely and thrusted him into Rhade, making both tumble over the merchant's stand and out of sight. Lielay leaped into the dark alley and jumped behind some boxes. She laughed lightly and cautiously peered around her hiding place.

"Did you really think that would work, Lielay?" Papsworth snatched her hands and pushed her between Vinx and Victoria so that the dark elves could restrain her. "Nice try, but I know you better. I knew you were going to try and escape. Just get over it, you're stuck with me till the end, my dear." He laughed and led his group out onto the busy street again.


	15. HideandgoSeek

It was the second say of sailing on the ship, the Maiden's Voyager. Slith rarely got seasick because the ship was so large that the movement of the ocean barely affected it. Kel, Mirk, and Aubrey sat on the sun filled deck talking and telling tales from old adventures. Brand and Slith wandered the boat in search of something to do. Brand carried his wooden flute with him, just in case he saw a large crowd and wanted to perform.

"Remember lassst time we were here together?" Slith said.

"Yes." Brand smiled. It had been with Lorilie and Caleb. Brand had offered Lorilie and the Winderchaser's Port waitress, Lanie, if they would join him for a drink. Once in the tavern, Brand had gotten into a fight with a drunken wood elf because the elf wanted to "borrow" one of Brand's women. Brand came out off the bar, pulling Lorilie and Lanie, with a back eye.

"That wasss a fun time." Slith shoved his clawed hands into his black robe pockets.

"Yeah, real fun." Brand nodded his head in agreement.

The two continued their walk on the massive ship's deck talking about humorous past times. During on of Slith's stories about him being dared by one of his brothers to run around the platforms of Kelethin naked, a tall wood elf stopped Brand.

"Why if it isn't my young friends Brand and Slith." The wood elf laughed aloud. He had shoulder-length blonde hair and stunningly deep brown eyes. He was very tall for a wood elf, almost six feet, and had a well-built body.

Brand studied the elf's face for a moment longer before smiling widely and clasping hands with him. "Tegid Tethal!"

Slith then accepted Tegid's hand and shook it. "Nice to sssee you again, Tegid."

"Well, boys, it seems we are heading in the same direction again. What exciting travels you on now?" the wood elf began to walk again. Slith and Brand followed.

They had first met Tegid Tethal three years ago. He has accompanied them on their journey and helped save their lived when a sea-craft filled with dark elves attacked. Brand, feeling Tegid had the right to know what they were doing know, began to tell his old friend about the mission they had at hand. The wood elf stroked his chin and thought about what Brand was saying.

"Well, if you don't mind, I wish to join you again to help rescue Lielay." The Druid stopped and waited for a reply.

"You are most welcome!" Brand shouted with excitement filling his voice.

The three began their way back to where the remaining rescue members sat and talked, all the while recalling heroic tales and commented on hoe one another had changed. Once upon reaching Mirk, Aubrey, and Kel, there were no objections weather or not Tegid was allowed to join.

The next day came swiftly, and before the rescuers knew it, they were ushered off the boat and onto the large wooded docks. It was crowded with citizens who tried to sell items to the passengers who had just got off from the Maiden's Voyager. The six immediately began searching for a group that was hired by Papsworth to receive their next clue. But the problem was, that they didn't know who they were looking for. So, they seated themselves on the side of the dock and waited.

Their wait was a short one. Five minutes after their had sat, a group of five boys, about the age of nine, stopped in from of Brand and his friends with their little arms crossed. The two groups surveyed the other with cocked brows and questionable looks spread across their faces. Finally, Brand stood and extended his hand for the young leader to shake. The boy accepted it and nodded his head in a professional manner.

"So, you're the ones Papsworth hired to help us on our quest." Brand stated.

"Yeah. The high elf gave us a big bag of money that we're saving till we're older so we can travel the world." The little boy was a half-elf like Brand.

"A bunch of children?" Mirk whispered fiercely. "What doesss he think he'sss doing?" the iksar was clearly frustrated with Papsworth's choice of lackeys.

"What do we have to do?" Aubrey knelt on his knees and smiled.

"We're playing hide-and-go-seek. We hide and you come find us. We promise to stay in the city and we wont hide in houses or stores." The little half-elven boy grinned widely. He reminded Brand of himself.

"Rrright........." Kel murmured while scanning the children.

"The game starts...now! You count to five hundred, then come and find us all and bring us back to the docks." The five boys raced off the dock and disappeared in the crowd.

The count to five hundred began. The group, at first, thought about just following the boys, but they knew the little ones would be counting too. Every smart child who played hide-and-go-seek knew that they have to count too to make sure that the "seekers" wouldn't cheat. Brand did the counting out loud because he just felt like talking and no one else was going to count. Clouds lazily passed overhead leaving a light wispy trail behind them. People walked by the group of rescuers and eyed them in curiosity. Hey thought it was strange to see a griffin, two iksars, a human, a wood elf, and a half-elf, who was counting aloud, sitting on the docks.

Then, a horrible thought flashed through Brand's mind; he didn't know anything about the city and those boys were raised there. Brand stumbled in his counting, making the others raise their brows in question. He swallowed hard and forced himself to continue. He had only fifty more seconds to count. His friends began to gather their packs before traveling in a group off the docks. Without words, they each headed a different direction, except Kel who went with Slith.

The sun shone down brutally on Brand's exposed arms and neck. The bard rubbed the back of his neck as he pushed his way through the thick stream of people. He was shoved and pushed his own fair share too. The half-elf muttered to himself about not even knowing all five faces of the children. He sighed and ducked into an alley where the sunrays penetrated the ground in light colors.

A cluster of barrels stood in the middle of the alley, looking very suspicious. Brand smirked and slowly made his way over to them. He was certain that once of the boys hid in one of the barrels; at least, he would have if he were hiding. Quickly, Brand popped off all the lids and let out a small yell to startle the child. There was no one in ant of the barrels though. Brand's cheeks grew a reddish color and he was thankful that no one was around to see his foolish attempt. A small giggle reached Brand's pointed ears. The half-elf whirled around and raced to a small gap between two buildings and looked inside. One of the five boys hid in the gap in the shadows.

"Got you." Brand smiled and led the boy back into the sunlight. He had found his charge and was heading back to the docks t wait for his friends and their findings.

Slith's eyes adjusted to the dim light of the underground passages faster than Kel's did. The two had received information from a vendor right outside the entrance that a small boy had run into the tunnel. The iksar was already fed-up with the game rapidly searched every dark corner and crevice for the silly child. Kel watched all the shadows that moved around him closely. None of the shadows belonged to the boy they were looking for.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Slith said in a singsong voice, but with a deathly chill added. "I'm going to make you my sssupper when I find you if you don't come out right now." Slith hissed menacingly.

A small boy with sandy brown hair jumped out of a thin crevice in the wall with a scared look on his face. He was shaking and staring at Slith with pure horror. "Please, don't eat me." The words stumbled out of the boy's mouth.

"I wasssn't. Little boy meat is too tender and fatty." The iksar and griffin laughed as they escorted the child to the docks.

It took an hour and a half to find the remaining three boys. Aubrey was the third to return and said that his youngster was on top of a merchant's tent. Mirk came next with his boy looking like he had seen Death. Mirk whispered to the others that he threaten to fry him and eat him, Slith laughed the loudest and said he made a similar threat. Tegid took a while to return to the docks, at first, he had no boy with him. He carried a bag full of newly bought Druid supplies. He had stopped, looked at his friends' faces, then the four boys, and turned right back around to go find the last one without a word spoken.

Once the five boys were reunited, the half-elf boy stepped forward and handed Brand a letter that he pulled from his pant's pocket. Then, the boys scurried off the docks and vanished from sight, not wanting to linger by the group of rescuers. Brand opened the letter and read the contents quickly.

"It says we have to dive in this bay for the next clue." Brand growled. "I guess Papsworth didn't trust the boys to relay the message correctly to us."

"I'm diving this time." Slith stood and said to his father.

Not waiting for a reply, Slith crossed to the edge of the docks, pulled off his robe, and dove gracefully into the darkened waters. He swam with ease through the water, looking for Papsworth's glowing orb. Countless fish were scattered about and flitted in his view in attempts to swim away quickly. Slith surfaced for air only once before spotting the orb at the bottom of the bay. He grabbed it the moment his lungs began to burn. He propelled himself to the surface and swam back to the docks where he handed the orb to Brand so he could read the letter, as he always did.

"Short and simple this time. In the mill in Lake of Ill Omen, a loose stone reveals to you your next clue in this wild adventure. Signed Papsworth." Brand sighed and shoved the letter in his pack.

"When is this going to end?" Aubrey said to the others, but mostly to himself.

"I find this to be a great experience!" Tegid wore a wide grin on his handsome face. "Well, let's get going to Lake of Ill Omen. We can reach the mill in about a day, if we hurry." Tegid was eager about the quest.

The others groaned as they grabbed their faded packs and trudged slowly through the grand city of Firiona Vie.


	16. Stuck with the Locals

Nightly noises surrounded the rescuers as they glared at Slith from their frozen positions between a cluster of trees. "Sometimes I really despise you, Slith." Brand sighed audible while shaking his head back and forth.

The sun had set while the six friends continued on their way to Lake of Ill Omen. The pace decreased to what seemed like a slow crawl. Slith had offered to lead them through the forest, since he had the best night vision. Presumptuously, the young iksar blindly lead his closest friends into a thick clump of trees, away from the river that guided them. Soon after entering the knot of evergreens, the group fell trap in a bundle of adherent string strung across the way.

Kel was the only one not stuck in the sticky threadlike substance since he was in the rear of the fellowship. He watched, helplessly, as his friends, one by one, got tangled in what he figured out to be, a web. A giant spider's web. It was impossible, for the five, who were stuck, to get free. Every time one would struggle, another would get tangled more. Kel tried snapping the threads in half with his beak, but it proved difficult since they were very thick and they stuck to the edges of his mouth.

"Well, at leassst there isssn't a ssspider for thisss web." Slith said cheerily. A few moments after Slith finished talking, the sound of many feet crunching dead leaves and twigs echoed in the glade. From the shadows, a monstrous eight-legged, half-human, half-spider emerged and smiled at its tasty morsels stuck in its web. It was a female dracnid with grayish skin and stark white hair. Her many legs were black with streaks of bright yellow crisscrossing everywhere.

The dracnid's lips curled into a smile as she stepped closer to her web and prey. Mirk moaned. "You had to sssay that, didn't you? Ssstupid boy!" He shot a glare full of venom towards his son.

The dracnid slashed at her closest morsel; Brand. The half-elf jerked wildly to the sides, trying to avoid the spider's touch. The spider then climbed her web nimbly and stood over Brand. The bard's screams were muffled as the sticky thread wound over his head. The others struggled madly, determined to free the young elf. Kel, who had hid in the shadows when the dracnid came, bounded out and lunged for the mummified Brand. The griffin tore Brand loose and cut Mirk free with his back talons as he leapt past.

"Make sssurrre Brrrand is brrreathing. I'll deal with thisss ssspider." Kel barked at the elder iksar and spun around to keep the dracnid away from the others.

Mirk pulled a dagger from a fallen pack and rushed over to cut Brand's cocoon. The half-elf as pale and wasn't breathing when Mirk pulled off all the web. Mirk panicked, he didn't know what to do. Meanwhile, Kel snapped at one of the dracnid's many legs. A shrill high scream filled the forest and sent nesting birds from their trees and to the sky. Kel had bitten off the lower joint of the she-dracnid's leg.

"Free me! Free me! I can heal Brand!" Tegid shouted at Kel, who still had the leg in his beak.

With a few quick movements, Kel freed Tegid and Aubrey. He left Slith stuck in the web and turned back to the giant spider. The dracnid's scream had brought a few more locals to investigate. A large male dracnid lumbered through the trees and surveyed the scene. He snorted and charged Kel, knocking the griffin to the ground. Flapping his wings, Kel drove back the dracnid from himself and those helping Brand. Slith watched sullenly from his position on the net.

"That-a-boy, drink all that water." Tegid had revived Brand awhile Kel battled with the large insects. The wood-elf was supporting the half-elf and holding a flask of water to the bard's lips.

"Can sssomeone help me down?" Slith yelled angrily.

"We ssshould leave you there to rot. Thisss isss all your fault! Brand almossst died becaussse of your ssstupid guidance!" Mirk stalked over to his son and roughly pulled him down.

Slith knelt on the ground at his father's feet with an angry fire burning in his yellow eyes. "I'm sssorry, father." He said through gritted teeth.

"You are to carry all of Brand's packs and instruments until he is stronger and is able to carry them himself." Aubrey crossed over and glared.

"Enough chit-chat, come and help me!" Kel bellowed while hovering above a dracnid, pecking at its head.

Two dracnids had come to the she-spider's scream. There was the large male who was a splotchy gray; and a smaller male with red and black limbs. The female dracnid was nursing her stump of a leg where Kel had amputated it. Mirk leapt up and grabbed the staff he had given Slith and slammed the weapon into the red and black's side. Aubrey took out his sword and headed towards the female dracnid to finish her off. Tegid passed the drinking flask to Slith and ordered him to make Brand drink it while he helped. The druid began summoning spells and sending them into the unfortunate dracnids.

Sneaking up behind the she-dracnid, Aubrey held his sword with two hands and brought it down on another leg. Sticky, hot blood splattered on Aubrey's face as the spider stumbled to the forest floor. Aubrey felt pity for the creature as he stared down at the pool of blood seeping into the ground as water would. He brought his sword up one final time and sliced the spider's head off. The she-dracnid's head rolled to his feet as the huge body collapsed with a thud.

Diving, Kel outstretched his talons and screeched as he aimed to kill the large monster. Moments later, Kel collided and tumbled into a tree with his sharp claws dug deep in the dracnid's chest. Tiny streams of blood dribbled down lazily to the ground. Kel, having the advantage of standing above the spider, thrusted his beak into his enemy's eye socket and pulled out the glistening eye. He bit down harder and the eye exploded in his mouth; puss ran down his face. The griffin them clamped his deadly beak on the dracnid's throat and tore it open. The spider died soon after Kel opened its lifeblood and spilt it.

The sound of wood hitting against flesh echoed in the grove again. Mirk easily avoided the dracnid's swipes and then smacked his staff forcefully on an exposed limb. The dracnid was tiring and backed down in a defensive position. Mirk showed no mercy though; he jumped forward and slammed the staff so hard against the dracnid's head, which its neck snapped. The iksar stood straight and towered over his conquered foe with a great smiled on his scaled face.

"Bravo. Excellent show." Brand was sitting on his own and clapping weakly. His face had regained some of its color, but it was still pale.

"Well lad, think you're able to walk to the lake? Or would you rather stay here and wait for some more locals?" Tegid helped Brand to his feet.

"I can walk." Brand said quickly. "Where are my things?"

"Here." Slith rushed forwards and handed out Brand's belongings.

"No, you don't." Mirk intercepted his overly eager son and looked at Brand. "Ssslith isss carrying your thingsss, due to he almossst killed you by leading usss into a web."

"Oh. Well then, let's go." Brand broke a long, slim branch off of a nearby tree and used it for a walking stick.

A little while later, the group found the river that drained into Firiona Vie's bay. They signed with relief and welcomed the rays of moonlight and the soft breeze that swept by. The only sounds around the company were the steady trickle of water running over rocks, the crunch of their boots on the ground below, and the wing whistling through the trees. It would had been a pleasantly perfect night for the six, if it weren't for the dracnid attacks and Brand being sick.

Brand lost his footing and the ground rushed up to meet him. The impact left him breathless. As he tried to get back up, a nauseating feeling bubbled in his stomach and he vomited. Tegid hurried over and felt Brand's forehead. "He has a scorching fever. The dracnid poisoned him." The wood-elf said before placing his hands on either side of the bar's head and chanting a druid spell. Brand's body jerked and then went rigid. He vomited again.

"What did you do?" Aubrey took a hesitant step forward.

"I just cleansed his body of the poison." Tegid's voice sounded tired. "It's too dangerous to camp here. The mill of Lake of Ill Omen is only a three hour walk." He beckoned Aubrey and Mirk over to help Brand.

Brand weakly put his arms across his friend's shoulders and stood. Mirk and Aubrey walked with the half-elf between them. Slith and Tegid grabbed the extra packs and took the lead. They traveled at a strenuous pace and covered much land.

A little after dawn had broke, the famed windmill of Lake of Ill Omen was seen on the horizon. The fellowship signed happily and sent Kel ahead to find a nice camping spot by the mill. The griffin shook his head in agreement and leapt into the air gracefully. It would take the remaining five a good hour before they would reach the mill and have some well-deserved rest.

Brand looked much better, but he was utterly exhausted. Mirk and Aubrey felt like they were dragging the bard instead of helping him walk. Tegid and Slith trudged wearily under the many packs they hauled, but still kept a decent pace. All were tired, but they were firm in thought in getting to the mill.

They arrived stumbling a long hour later. Small groups of travelers were sitting mending wounds or sharpening their weapons at the mill. Only one merchant stationed himself at the windmill; he was a very smart and wealthy merchant. A shadow passed overhead and someone shouted griffin. The five rescuers looked up and saw Kel circling them. The warriors at the mill grabbed for their sharpened weapons and rangers nocked arrows to their bows.

"Don't shoot! That's my pet!" Tegid quickly shouted.

"Your pet?" A large warrior stood up and questioned.

"Yes. I'm a druid and I've charmed the creature since the Commonlands on Antonica." Tegid was an excellent liar.

"All right, druid. Just come to me once your charm wears off. I could use a couple griffin talons." The warrior sat back down.

Kel landed next to Tegid and stood with his head held high. Tegid patted Kel's back and smoothed the feathers down. Then the griffin trotted behind the mill and a little ways up a small hill where he found a pleasant camping site. The spot was a small clearing in the middle of an outcropping of boulders. It had been used before as a camp, there was a small ring in the center filled with ashes and charred logs. Mirk and Aubrey sat Brand down and handed him his packs and a fresh flask of drink. The half-elf took a long gulp and passed it back. He then dug in one of his packs and pulled out a blanket. Brand was asleep and snoring lightly soon after.

"I'll take first watch with Kel." Tegid said to the others while seating himself on a large boulder.

"Thank you." Muttered those who weren't already asleep. Tegid watched as his friends fell into a deep sleep. Kel was curled up below the druid's feet as his amber eyes gazed around the camp. Once the sound of snoring was heard from all those who were asleep, Tegid slipped off the rock and prodded Kel, who was also snoozing. The griffin yawned widely and shook his feathered head.

"I'm going to look for Papsworth's clue. Don't disturb the others they need rest. I want to help as much as I can." The wood elf had dark circles under his bright eyes.

"Be carrreful. I'll watch overrr and prrrotect herrre." Kel stood up and hopped to the boulder Tegid just jumped off of. He settled down, but kept his head held high.

Slipping out of the camp, Tegid slowly made his way to the mil that was crowded with people. He heard warriors forming a group and shouting for a caster to join them. The offer sounded grand to the druid, but he ha another task to tend too. He stepped into the mill and wandered around aimlessly. His eyes scanned the walls, looking for a loose stone of any sort. The druid found six loose stones with nothing behind them before sitting down, frustrated.

Throwing his head back in anger, Tegid spotted a loose stone directly behind him. The druid stood and cautiously crossed to it. He eased the large stone out and gently placed it at his feet. Inside the hole, a glowing sphere pulsed. It was weightless in his hands as he admired it. Right before his eyes, the sphere changed into a letter. Tegid recognized it from the letter Brand read at Firiona Vie's bay.

Returning to the camp, Tegid showed the letter to Kel, who nodded and flew to wake the others. It took a few minutes for everyone to get up and comprehend what was happening. Tegid handed the letter to Brand to read, but the half-elf waved it away. Breaking the seal carefully, Tegid raised his voice for his companions to hear. "_Do you grow tired of this game yet? I quite enjoy it. Now, you must to go the Nektulos Forest and under a bridge you'll find the next clue. Signed Papsworth_." Tegid looked at his associates.

"I'm not walking all that way or taking a ship. We're getting a port." Brand sighed.

"And I'll gladly pay for all our passage too." Aubrey shook the bag of coins at his belt and laughed.


	17. Dark Places

For some odd reason I have never written a disclaimer to two characters in here, so I will do so now. Vinx Darkmist and Tegid Tethal do not belong to me, they belong to two wonderful readers. Thanks guys for letting me use your characters and bend them to my evil will!

**Lost Love: Dark Places (Chap. 17)**

The dark forest of Nektulos hid much from view from the group of travelers. Cries echoed around them, either from the wildlife...or something else. This forest was the home to the dark elves; the vile, deceitful dark elves. Brand, recovering very well from their interlude with the dracnids at Lake of Ill Omen, was getting back into his old routines, jumping around with his favored lute and singing to keep the group's morality up. His handsome half-elven face was bright with a smile that warmed the hearts of his companions; if Brand could stay happy after almost dying on their quest, well so could the others.

The tension between Slith and his father, Mirk, had lessened somewhat, but not completely. The two iksars rarely spoke, mostly to avoid fighting and screaming. It seemed the fellowship had split into groups over the dispute; Kel and Brand mostly keep to Slith's side and Aubrey and Tegid sided with Mirk.

Dark, ominous shadows loomed behind every tree and rock, shifting in the dim light and playing tricks on the rescuers. Every movement they saw out of the corner of their eyes seemed like a deadly dark elf assassin and every noise sounded like the cackle and movement of a necromancer's summoned skeleton. The first bridge came and went and without any signs of Papsworth's orc containing the next clue to freeing Lielay. Deeper in the forest they trudged, the growing fear of an ambush from dark elves building on their minds. Not a pleasant thought. Not a pleasant thought at all.

* * *

Lielay was throw roughly on the ground, her dark, silky brown hair falling in her face, covering her deep green eyes. Rhade, the rat-faced barbarian, stood over her, glowering. "How long is this going to take?" The big man growled as he sat down against the tree next to him.

Papsworth combed his bright blond hair and flashed a smile. "An hour I'd say. Vinx and Victoria are to accompany me." He glanced at the two dark elves standing silently behind him. Victoria wove a sour look on her ebony skinned face and she rolled her one purple eye, obviously annoyed at the thought of spending yet more time with Papsworth than needed. Her lover, Vinx, stroked his white goatee and, without noticing, smoothed the wrinkles out of his green, travel-worn robes.

"Gotta have an escort of inkies wherever you go?" Rhade said with casually, but dripping with sarcasm.

Vinx shot a nasty glare at the barbarian and muttered something under his breath before following Victoria and Papsworth, who didn't want to waste any more time arguing. Rhade watched the trio descend the hill they were camped on and vanish in the small forest. They were on of the many uncharted islands of the Ocean of Tears. The island was made up of one inn where supplies could be purchased and a few scattered houses containing either criminals hiding from the authorities or hermits. Rhade cared nothing about the island or what it contained, he only wanted to finish this stupid 'quest' and get his money.

Reaching over to the faded brown bag that held his few belongings, Rhade pulled out a carefully wrapped bottle of strong liquor. He smiled, uncorked the drink, and took a long swing. He wiped his mouth and smacked his lips. "Good stuff." He muttered to himself and took another drink. He eyed Lielay occasionally, not wanting to lose the wood-elf again.

Lielay watched as the filthy man indulged in his foul smelling liquor. She scooted a few inches away, leaning on a thick oak to prop herself in a sitting position. A cloth was stuffed in her mouth and a cord secured it while her hands were tied behind her back and her ankles were bound together as well. She knew she couldn't escape, she had tried it so many times and it always ended with Papsworth smiling down at her as the dark elves tied her up again.

Draining the last drop of his expensive drink, Rhade began to feel lightheaded, but also good. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes became a bit red. That didn't stop the barbarian though, he pulled out another bottle and wasted no time in consuming its contents. This continued for the next half an hour, with Rhade only stopping when he noticed that he had just drunk his fourth and last bottle. He cursed aloud and fell over on his side. That was when he spotted Lielay again. A devious looked crossed over his face and he slowing got to his feet. Stumbling over to the wood-elf, the barbarian reached down for her.

Lielay's eyes widened and she rolled to avoid his hand. Not far enough though. Rhade grabbed the back of her hair and jerked her back to where he was now kneeling. Pulling out a dagger from his boot, the barbarian, drunk and lustful, cut the ropes around Lielay's ankles. She struggled, horror in her eyes. She knew what he was planning to do. Rhade let out a chuckle and pinned Lielay's body between his strong legs. He then proceeded to fumble with his belt, trying to unclasp it.

The sky was darkening and for once, Lielay wished that Papsworth were there with her. Wriggling one of her legs free, Lielay kicked up, hoping to hit Rhade in the groin, giving her a few seconds to leap to her feet and run. No success. Rhade, who was very drunk and not thinking very straight, was smart enough to know what she was aiming for. His hand smacked her small leg away and he continued to take his breeches off.

Lielay was close to vomiting now. She was horrified. Shuttering greatly, Lielay shied away from Rhade's fingers caressing her face. His other hand went for her tight leather pants. "Just takin' some of my payment now." He managed to slur out. He was having trouble with Lielay's pants though.

_Now or never, _thought Lielay. With all the strength she could muster, Lielay heaved forward, bashing her head into Rhade's nose. Hot, sticky blood splattered Lielay's face as Rhade clawed at his now broken nose. He rolled off her and tried to stop the blood that was flowing freely from his nose. Not missing a beat, Lielay, being blessed with quick reflexes and amazing agility skills, jumped to her feet and bolted off into the trees, not bothering to look behind to see if Rhade gave chase.

Trees passed in green and brown blurs as she maneuvered her course through the forest. She ran and ran, forcing herself not to stop. _The dark elves are right behind me, they're right there. Keep moving._ She repeated over and over again. It wasn't until she reached a basin with a dense marshland in it, did she slow down. _That's my best chance. _Sliding and slipping down the slope, Lielay carefully picked a safe path into the marsh.

Ten minutes in, the sudden realization of what was happening struck Lielay. She stumbled back and almost fell. Stopping completely, Lielay stood there immobilized. _How am I going to get out of this? Will it even matter? Papsworth will just find me again, he always will._ The harsh thoughts hit Lielay harder than anything else. _He'll not permit me to just die. He'll have me revived somehow to live out my life alone. I'm never going to be with my family. Never...never...never..._ The word echoed in her head.

Looking down at her feet, Lielay began to cry silently. She collapsed and silent sobs shook her whole body. _Never...never...never...unless...unless he cannot find me..._ She turned her head and stared at the marshy swamp water beside her. Easing herself over to the edge, Lielay slid her leg into the water. It was freezing cold, but a few feet deep. _If I could just get a hold of some underwater roots that would anchor me down so I wouldn't float..._ It was all coming together now.

She then slid her other leg into the water and stood. She first wrapped one ankle in the roots below the water and then the second. Closing her eyes, Lielay fell backwards in the water, praying her hands to get tangled in some more roots. The water was so cold that it knocked the air from her lungs. _Perfect._ Forcing herself not to rise to the surface for more air, Lielay's thought seemed to become distant. Then darkness took her.

* * *

"If you drop me, I swear I'll throw all the damn piranha fish up at you before I die." Brand said to Mirk and Aubrey who were holding his legs as he leaned over the side of the bridge on his stomach. The two older men slowly moved as close as they could to the side so that Brand could grab the orb that Papsworth had left. Kel, the only one who could fly, wasn't able to retrieve the orb, the bridge was too low and the piranhas in the river below were known to jump and bite. So they left this task to Brand.

The half-elf reluctantly agreed to sacrifice himself in order to gain one step closer to Lielay. His fingers strained as he inched slowly towards the hovering sphere. Something splashed below him. He adverted his blue eyes downwards, Brand witnessed the spectacular jumping of the flesh-eating piranhas. He might have thought their precise leaps beautiful if he was watching them at a safe distance, but having those razor-sharp teeth so near his exposed body made him flinch.

"Ssstop twitching!" Mirk slurred as Brand squirmed to avoid being bitten.

"Sorry, but these things are hungry and they want some half-elf!" Brand retorted.

A cold, wet tail then slapped his back. He froze. "Whatsss the hold up, boy?" Mirk called down to him.

No response. "I'll go down to the water edge and sssee what he'sss doing." Slith ran off the bridge and down to the shore where he could get a clear view of the bard. "He'sss not moving, sssorta in a frozen posssition."

Mirk gave a good shake to Brand's leg, receiving a startled shout from the elf. "All right. I'm fine now." Brand shouted up. He continued to reach for the orb, which was only an inch away. His fingers skimmed the surface and he was about to wrap his fingers around the sphere when something bit him. Spasms then swept over Brand's body. He jerked wildly, the piranha still clinging to his back. He felt the many tiny fangs dig into his tender flesh and felt his own warm oozing blood slid slowly down his back.

Flinging is arm out one last time, Brand grabbed the orb and struggled to get back up while calling out to the others. Aubrey and Mirk heaved his body to the bridge's surface and watch the bard do a little dance. But then they saw the piranha holding on. Tegid rushed over to the half-elf, pried the stubborn fish off and quickly chanted a healing spell that would take most of the pain and wound away. Brand sat on the ground and thanked Tegid breathlessly. The druid smiled in return and bade the bard to read the letter he now held in his hand.

Brand found his breath and tore open the letter, out fell a strange-looking key. "_Well your quest is nearing to an end, gentlemen. I hope you have found this adventure to be entertaining, and I do hope one or all of you have got a few scars to remember this event by. Well, we are not over yet, so let me tell you where to go next; cross the Ocean of Tears and sail until you reach Butcher Block Mountains. There you will travel to Kaladim and meet a very interesting dwarf at one of the bars. Don't worry, the dwarf will find you if you get lost. There he'll tell you what you must do to continue. Oh, and the odd little key you now hold is something of great importance, I would not lose it if I were you, otherwise this whole chase would have been in vain. Good luck! Signed Papsworth._" Brand studied the key lying in his palm and then put it in with his lute, something he would never lose.

"All the way back to Butcher Block? There's another week or ssso with Lielay sssuffering in their care." Mirk hissed.

Isss he going to lead usss back to where it all began?" Slith pondered his thoughts aloud.

"Well, let's not just stand here and wonder about it, let's get moving. I'd rather find another spell-caster to teleport us there." Brand signed, rubbed his sore back, and picked up his supplies and instruments.

"I fully agrrree with you Brrrand. Let'sss go!" Kel nudged the half-elf and took the lead, heading towards the Commonlands and out of the Nektulos Forest with the others trailing in his wake.


	18. Stout Fellows and Gentle Lady

Something soft brushed against Lielay's cheek and she slowly woke from her deep sleep. Her deep green eyes opened and the first thing she saw was a furry orange cat sitting on her chest, staring at her. It jumped down when it noticed Lielay awake. She sat up, confused. The last thing she remembered was sinking into the marshes, giving into Death.

But now she was sitting in a warm, cozy bed with a roaring fire in the hearth and the sweet smell of something roasting filling her nose. Shakily, Lielay rose to her feet and steadied herself by placing her hand on the wooden wall beside her. There was no one else in the one-roomed house, only her and the orange cat that was now curled up by the fire.

Lying on a chair by the blazing flames were her clothes. Lielay quickly looked down at her body, hoping she wasn't naked. She wasn't, whoever rescued her from the marshes had changed her out of her wet clothes and into a night shift meant for a man. Lielay felt very awkward, someone had seen her naked and, by the gods, could have done anything to her, being so vulnerable.

The only door of the cabin squeaked open and an elderly human man with white wispy hair hobbled in with an armload of wood. His back was bent with years of hard labor and old age and he limped due to his right leg being crippled in an accident many years ago. He didn't notice Lielay standing until she took a step forward and cleared her throat. "Ah, good to see you up and moving. Thought you weren't going to make it at first." He smiled a welcoming look.

"How long have I been asleep?" Her voice was rough and scratchy.

"Two days." He answered simply and went about to get her a cup of water.

"Thank you, sir." Lielay gratefully accepted the ceramic cup filled to the brim with cool water and drank it all in one sip.

The man refilled it and placed the pitcher on the nightstand next to them. "So, what were you doing in the marshes?" He asked while seating himself in front of the fire. The orange car leapt into his lap and went back to sleep.

Lielay paused, wondering if she should tell her rescuer the truth…_might as well._ She thought to herself. "I was running."

"Running from what, if you don't mind my asking." He stroked the cat lovingly.

"My captors. See, I'm from Kelethin, kind sir, and a while back I was caught by old rivals." He sat down in the chair across from him and was unable to stop herself from telling him all about her imprisonment. "I used to be a druid, but these two dark elves made me drink this potion that rendered my powers useless. I've never heard of such a potion before. Was then taken to a high elf by the name of Papsworth who mentally tortured me and left notes and clues for my rescuers, leading them on a wild chase. He thinks this is all a game. He's dragged me all over Norrath, along with his three lackeys; the two dark elves, a male and a female; and," Lielay shivered despite the roaring fire beside her, "a barbarian."

She then went into detail about the places they went and the tasks her rescuers were meant to perform in order to receive the next clue.

"My gentle lady, you are safe now." The man, who had introduced himself as Caliek, reached across and took Lielay's hand in his while smiling.

And Lielay did, at last, feel safe.

* * *

The small, dark tunnels of Kaladim made the fellowship of rescuers feel too large to enter. The stout beaded folk that called this place home, eyed the group curiously, since they were such an odd company; a half-elf, a human, two iksars, a wood elf, and a talking griffin. The tavern they looked for turned out to be a lot harder to find than they had expected and it didn't help with Tegid trying to lead them, claiming that he knew where it was. The others began to doubt if the wood-elf had ever been in Kaladim like he said. They wandered, hopelessly lost, stumbling in the low tunnels, receiving strange and annoyed looks from the dwarves around for what seemed like hours before a gruff voice called to them from behind. "Come this way, if ye want yer clue." A barrel-chest dwarf with red hair and a red beard waved over the six from a side tunnel.

They obeyed, so used to strangers coming up to them and telling them commands since this chase had began. The dwarf was silent the rest of the short journey to a dismal tavern where a crowd of dwarves were already waiting. "Hope we don't have to fight them." Aubrey muttered to his friends.

The red-beaded dwarf came to an abrupt stop and say heavily into a chair around a large circular table. He motioned for the others to sit, except for Kel, he would have to sit on the ground. "Moraine!" The dwarf shouted before turning to the rescuers. "Well, I know ye don't want to be here, and I sure don't want ye here in my tunnels, so let' get this over with fast."

What the group assumed to be a female dwarf, stood beside the table holding a large tray of drinks.

"My name is Braunik and the rules of the game are simple: whoever can out drink me wins and ye get the clue." Braunik reclined in his seat.

"That's it?" Aubrey, who was accustomed to spending days in the tavern drinking to his heart's content, was a little surprised at how easy this task was going to be,

"Right, there will be six rounds, five glasses per round. If ye pass out or throw yer guts up, yer disqualified. If you cheat or back down yer disqualified. So, let's get started." Braunik rubbed his hands together and waited for Moraine to pass out the first glass of the first round.

"Honey mead." Moraine, the barkeep and owner of the tavern, said shortly before returning behind the counter and filling up six more glasses of alcohol.

"Sorry Kel, but I don't think you can help with this task." Brand leaned over to the griffin and patted his golden head.

"Not a prrroblem." Kel, who seemed quite pleased, relaxed and spread himself out on the ground, resting his head upon his forelegs.

* * *

Time passed quickly in Brand's opinion as he gulped down his third class of elven wine. They were in the fourth round and so far Slith and Mirk had been disqualified. Slith for swaying and falling out of his chair where he proceeded to lose his breakfast all over the shoes of the spectators; and Mirk who flat out refused to drink anymore after the last glass of the third round. "Oh, my, I'm not really a heavy drinker." Tegid repeated again for the fifth time. "My wife made me give up my drinking when I came home one night and almost fell off the platform in Kelethin. She didn't want to find me dead one morning due to me being intoxicated."

Brand had heard this story many times before…mostly in the past hour.

Moraine came back and placed another full glass of elven wine in front of the half-elf. The room spun. Brand held his head and moaned aloud, bringing laughs from some of the dwarves watching. "Can't hold his liquor." And "Poor, delicate, elf-boy, can't keep up with the men." Was heard from some of the assemblage.

The room spun faster and something vile was rising in the bard's throat. "Oh, make it stop!" More laughing answered him. Brand tried to clear his senses, but it was impossible. He had never drunk that much before in his whole life. It was his human blood giving into the after effects of alcohol, not his elven. His elven blood could have made him last much longer, but too bad he was only half-elven. "I need to go!" Brand got to feet and rushed around the spinning room, not knowing he was running in circles. He tripped over Kel and his face broke the fall. He moaned and closed his eyes, unable to stay awake anymore.

"Well, now it's down to two." Braunik chuckled as he drained another glass.

It had come to it now, the last round. Aubrey and Tegid were still holding in there even after the first three glasses of the powerful dwarven ale. They had endured honey mead, ale, Minotaur Hero's Brew, elven wine, gnomish ale, and now dwarven ale.

"Just a few more glasses, me friends." Braunik giggled and managed to slur out.

"I'm going to beat you, dwarf, I'm—" Aubrey never finished, his head crashed down onto the table and he slid down to the floor.

Mirk ran over to check on him. "He'sss only sssleeping. Passssssed out." The iksar hissed and kicked the unconscious human over to the corner where he had put Slith and Brand.

"Down to you and down to me, elf." Braunik said after slowly drinking the fourth glass. "This is me favorite drink, I'd like to see you keep up with me."

Tegid just nodded his head while sipping the foam off the new glass Moraine had given him. Braunik belched loudly after finishing off the fifth glass. The dwarf's eyes were red and puffy and his face was flushed. He was also swaying gently from side to side like one would when on a ship. "See, elf, no one, and I mean no one can beat me, I bet ye can't even finish that drink in yer hand, hehe…" Braunik clutched his stomach. "I'm not feeling to well." And, in truth, he wasn't. Braunik leaned on the table, his foreherad in his hands. "Stay down." He muttered to himself. But it happened anyway. Braunik turned to the side and lost the contents of his stomach bringing groans of disappointment from the crowd.

The meantime, Tegid was wiping his mouth free of the foam that escaped his glass as he drank it in one gulp. "Well, I say, I do feel a bit drowsy, but this is nothing to what I used to do in my drinking days. Try polishing off five whole crates of elven wine, my weak stomached dwarf friend." The wood elf stood up and stretched his arms. "I'm tired." Was all he said.

Everyone watching was astonished. This tall, skinny elf had out drank Braunik.

"Here's yer letter." Moraine walked over to Tegid and handed him a familiar looking letter.

"Let'sss wait until Brand wakesss up, we don't want to rob him of his duty of reading the letter aloud. I think he'sss quite fond of doing it." Mirk laughed and put his scaly arm around Tegid's shoulder. "Let'sss go get sssome fresssh air while the othersss wake up. Kel will watch over them."

As the two were walking out, the dwarves heard Tegid ask, "I hope we don't have to pay for our drinks, that would be aweful…"


End file.
